This is Your Last Chance
by JazzyKat
Summary: Harry is finally tired of Dumbledore and Fudge's meddling and decides to do something about it. Warning: Dumbledore and Fudge Bashing. Also will be slash! Blaise/Harry!
1. Turn the lights out

**This is Your Last Chance**

_A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the lyrics from Hadouken's song, "Turn the Lights Out"_

Enjoy!-

JazzyKat

* * *

Harry stalked up and down the desolate stone hallways of his beloved home, Hogwarts, furiously; the adrenaline and anger pumping through his veins fiery hot and pulsing. "How could they? How could they try and take me from my home, bind my true powers and then fucking turn around and fucking tell me the Durselys' might not be the best place to live, then deem me an orphan by law. On top of that, how dare they keep me from my godfathers? The only semblance of family beside the Weasley's that I have left. You can fucking take away my powers, finally decide to remove me from a family that has abused me for fifteen fucking years; hell you can even run my name into the dirt as far as it will go, but no one separates me from my family and I fucking mean no one. Oh, Albus, Fudge, you have no idea what you just got yourselves into."

Harry's smile made the devil stop what he was doing and shiver, God having the same reaction as well. Harry's insane laughter echoed throughout the magnificent hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lady Hogwarts herself helping the laughter carry as a clear warning to all who had done this poor child wrong. Personally, she felt creeped out that people would allow a senile old man around little children.

Albus stopped in the middle of his paperwork as he felt a shiver run through his spine. Similarly, Minister Fudge shivered as cold dread raced its way through his body to curl up in a ball and settle in his chest.

Harry stalked down the hallways towards the forbidding dungeons in search of the one man that would ultimately help him in his unholy cause. Said man, Severus Snape, was in his rooms playing chess and drinking along with Lucius Malfoy and Charlie Weasley. Severus looked up sharply, and backed away frightened when he saw the insane twinkle in Harry's molten green eyes.

"Professors, how fortunate that I'd find all of you here together, that makes my job so much easier," Harry purred as the heavy wooden door fell heavily shut with a dull thump, the sound echoing eerily in the nearly deserted dungeons.

The next morning, a rather cheery Harry was found in the Great Hall waiting on the majority of the school to wake up. The only ones present were the early risers and the professors. He then heard several shrieks of terror as the students found the message in the entrance way. Harry had ordered Lucius and Severus to leave Fudge and Dumbledore a little message. The supposedly bloody message read:

_'Turn the lights out_

_Make way for the ultraviolet riot _

_You see I'm lit like a Molotov _

_Get out of my way when the riot kicks off_

_You can't stop this _

_We fracture ribs and the dim when the suns comes in _

_When the boys come out; when the freaks come in _

_The war is coming, take heed in these words_

_Soon your weapon will be destroyed and a new power will enter into this war'_

The Headmaster burst into the Great Hall, and his eyes automatically fell to where Harry was apparently asleep in his plate of scrambled eggs. Harry hid a smirk as he felt Professor Dumbledore's stare on him and Harry hid his choked laugh in a rather loud snore. Blaise Zabini snorted from his position at the Slytherin table at Harry's fake snore. However, Dumbledore bought the snore and moved to stand behind the sleeping Harry, no doubt to check and see if his precious weapon for the light had choked on a piece of egg.

'Part of my plan is done. Now to tarnish their golden reputations a bit,' Harry thought as he woke himself up and pulled his face from the eggs, an expression of surprise fixed on his face. Harry turned around and noticed Professor Dumbledore was standing behind him, so he asked confusedly, "Headmaster, what's going on?"

Harry did not have much time to lovingly plan out his revenge. After playing it dumb with Professor Dumblesnore, everyone kept a closer eye on Harry, and he was nearly driven insane. Harry was hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower when one of the staircases decided to move on him. The stair case swung around to an unused looking hallway, so Harry didn't think much about it and went ahead and strolled down the hallway. As the fates would have it, Harry soon heard two voices talking.

"_Just give him this tomorrow at breakfast and Harry will allow us to throw that nasty Death Eater Sirius Black back into Azkaban.__ Do it and you may have free range of anything in my office," _Harryheard a familiar voice purr.

"_Of course we will, Professor Dumbledore. Ginny and I will give it to Potter" _here the name was sneered,_ "first thing. What about the marriage contract for Ginny, Professor?" _Hermione's voice whined.

Harry could stand still no longer. He turned and stalked back down the hallway, reached an empty classroom and slumped down to the cold stone floor. The tears of hurt and betrayal streaked down his face as Harry let the grief of the past events catch up with him. Would he ever get to make a decision for himself? He really didn't like Ginny at all. She was only another obsessed fan girl that had forever ruined Harry's chances with women. Harry felt his heart rip in two when he thought about what Hermione had done. He had always thought he trusted her, and more often than not told her everything. _'Yes,' _Harry thought, _'I won't trust anyone else blindly again.' _

Harry sobbed in a state of self-hatred and depression while Lady Hogwarts looked down at her beloved child worriedly. She reached a quick decision and waylaid Blaise Zabini before he could make his way back to the Slytherin dungeons.

Blaise had been in the library finishing a report for Transfiguration when a door appeared to the left of his elbow. Naturally curious, Blaise pushed open the door and nearly passed out with what he saw. The Gryffindor Golden boy, champion against the Dark Lord was sobbing his heart out lying on the cold stone floor of the empty classroom. Blaise felt something in him snap and he started to move forward, intent on comforting Harry to the best of his abilities when an unexpected shield flared into life, preventing Blaise from getting any closer to Harry. Blaise fought against the shield for a few moments then gave up and sinking to the floor and letting his own teardrops stain the dusty floor at his inability to comfort Harry.

Eventually, Hogwarts pulled Blaise from the floor and tucked him into his bed in the Slytherin dorms, while she had the classroom change into private chambers for Harry. The walls were pale silver with extremely small green vines and snakes. The bed frame, chairs, and other wooden pieces were dark redwood. The sheets upon the bed were pale green silk with silver pillows and covers.

As Harry lay awake, a burning rage filled Harry and consumed him. The years of abuse and torment cause by a certain white haired wizard and several magic hating relatives crashed down on him. The only one who had really helped him was Tom Riddle. Tom had killed Harry's parents, yes, but Tom hadn't sent Harry to abusive muggles. Tom didn't treat him as a golden boy raise on a dais; Tom treated Harry as an equal opponent and threat. Tom's plans to kill Harry amused him and kept him entertained.

Harry's thoughts strayed deeper; oh how he'd longed to move with the grace of an elegant bastard pureblood. He could be uncaringly cold and cruel and no one would question him. Besides, the black power that had surrounded Tom called to Harry, seductive and smooth in its tainted embrace. Power, pleasure, and walking the thin line into danger were the things Harry wanted, no needed, to survive.

The Light was so naïve in its belief that everything was sunshine and roses. The Light was so ignorant to assume that death was not all around them and a natural part of life, and they foolishly clung to their hopes that the good guys would always win.

With a final sigh, Harry accepted his fate. He accepted his fate as a dark wizard and accepted that he wouldn't be killing a certain Dark Lord; instead doing the opposite and joining said Dark Lord. So with that thought in mind, Harry had some talking to lifelong enemies to do.


	2. Trouble in paradise

**This is Your Last Chance**

_A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the lyrics from Hadouken's song, "Turn the Lights Out" _

Enjoy!-

JazzyKat

* * *

Harry laid his hand on the floor, focused his magic and thought, _'Lady Hogwarts, I need a way to speak with Tom Riddle.'_

To Harry's surprise, Hogwarts answered him back, _'Of course, young master Harry.'_

Suddenly, Tom's head appeared in the now lit new fireplace in the center of the rooms.

Harry spoke before Tom-I mean Lord Voldemort, "Tom, I need your help. I have accepted that I am a dark wizard and no longer wish to lead the light in this foolish war."

"Don't call me that, brat. So the great Harry Potter no longer wishes to lead the light. The golden boy admits that he is dark and wants to dump the wizardring world on its lazy ass. Well, well, well; how do I know that this isn't a trap?" Lord Voldemort stated.

Harry answered quickly, "Simple. Test me as you would someone entering your inner circle."

Tom reeled back with a surprised expression on his handsome face. You see, Voldemort really hadn't been killed that fateful night eighteen years ago.

What sensible dark lord would just go waltzing into the home of one of the Light's biggest supporters and try to kill them all? Sure, the pull of the insanity that surrounded the dark side's magic was strong; it can only tempt you so much if you are already insane. So,Tom did what any other sensible evil genius would do, albeit in an entirely different fashion, but the same nonetheless.

Tom simply invoked a bit of ancient magic, bringing to life a golem and glamouring it to look like him. While to most others this plan simply could not work, the laws of magic and the universe just allowed Tom to slip through on this instance. The ritual itself was exceedingly simple, writing the incantation in the owner's blood upon a piece of calfskin parchment and placing it inside the golem's body to keep it animated.

* * *

Tom was struck speechless for a moment while his mind flew through all of the possibilities this simple request had proposed. Then Tom in a rare, random show of Gryffindor intelligence figured, 'What the hell, why not? If he does prove to be bluffing, I can always torture and kill him later.' A slow Slytherin smirk graced his eternally youthful features as he all but purred in a dark velvety voice that dripped with sex and the promises of the wilder forbidden things Harry was about to taste, "After you, Ebony," and disappeared from the fire.

Harry laughed low in his throat, his body tingling from the brush of darker magic that emanated from Tom's imposing form and licked his suddenly dry lips tasting the sweet promises that had spilled from those perfect lips. He unhurriedly grabbed a handful of Floo powder and flooed into Tom's chambers where a magnificent view came upon his sight.

Tom had two young servants tied spread-eagled along the walls and had Lucius and Severus torturing them with their new 'toys'. The servants were beautifully tanned golden and had strong jaws and chiseled abs, so they were a relief to stare at instead of the pale freckled skin of Ronald Weasley who by now had packed on a disgustingly huge spare tire that Harry had to stare at every morning in the showers. All of Harry's thoughts stopped at that moment when he was met with a wonderful sight. Tom himself was lying on the huge bed upon a raised dais, his crimson robes undone and splayed about on the solid black of the sheets on the bed. Tom had his hardened and throbbing erection in his hand, and was slowly pumping himself to completion. A closer look revealed a cock ring firmly enclosed around the base of Tom's dripping dick.

Harry felt his own dick throb in arousal at such an erotic scene, and watched as Tom picked up speed and started fisting that hard, huge dick of 's breath caught when Tom delved his thumb into the slit. Tom's voice half caught in a moan called out to Harry, "Come join me Ebony. You know what your body craves and needs."

* * *

As thier final climax overtook them for the night, Tom and Harry both were surrounded by a glow of power. This meant that the precious ideas, manipulations, and members of the light side were officially shit out of luck. The darker side of Harry's soul chuckled at this realization and bathed in the feeling of absolute power.

'Finally,' Harry's now darkened soul whispered to itself in the silent darkness, 'Finally Harry has accepted what he was born for, complete power over all.' Gone was the submissive Harry and now the sexy, powerful and dominate Harry came into play.

Because Tom could feel the resounding dark aura and power that swam along Harry skin, he instinctively knew that Harry could not and would not be controlled. Harry, to Tom at least, was a thunderstorm. Harry was a thunderstorm that could quickly rage out of control in the blink of an eye.

Tom smiled to himself the next day as he stalked towards the southern wing of the Riddle mansion. Located in the southern wing was the Riddle family's vast library, a place that Tom knew Harry would be in reading about the dark arts and searching for the high that came with using so much power that was bent toward causing so much pain and misery.

Harry heard the creack as Tom pushed the heavey woodwn door open and looked up at Tom's imposing figure, while taking a second to admire Tom's strong profile. Broad shoulders, a trim waist, and legs that seemed to go on forever solidified Tom's place as one of the sexiest gods that Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing. "What do you want, Tom?" Harry was the first to speak today.

Tom smirked and purred, "As I have so very recently discovered that you are not meant to be tamed, I've decided to mark you as my equal. Through this mark, only you and I will be able to communicate and track if necessary." At the end of Tom's explanation, Harry was openly sniggering with a perverse and dark glee.

Then, while Tom spoke the ancient forgotten words that would form the mark, Harry saw for the briefest of instances Tom's aura. The aura seemed to be colored pure black, speckled with splotches of gold intermixed with indigo.

Harry blinked and in the next second the image had faded away. Harry adverted his eyes to his arm to admire his new mark. Tom and Harry's new mark were silver Nundus crouched low, ready and tensed for the kill. As Harry watched, the Nundu snarled and paced around Harry's wrist before coming to a rest on the inside of his palm.

From some of the only half-assed classes at Hogwarts, Harry knew that Nundus were devastatingly lethal leopard like creatures. Harry also knew that it took nearly one hundred fully trained wizards to subdue an enraged Nundu. All of the old texts defined the beast's shocking power in a similar way: _The Nundu's breath had enough disease to kill entire villages at once, as well as healing powers to heal those villages from near death._ Because of the dangers presented, The Ministry of Magic automatically labeled the magnificent Nundu as a dark creature. What the Ministry didn't know was Nundus could switch back and forth from human to beast form at will, so in all actuality there were more of the fabled creature than you'd think.

The marking being done, Harry now had to be 'introduced' to the Death Eaters. The overall plan was simple; have Tom introduce Harry as Ebony, a powerful new ally, then later introduce the real Harry to Tom's inner circle. Hopefully, Severus was fully loyal to Voldemort; if not, Severus would then become Ebony's first victim. After introductions, Harry would be returned to Hogwarts to relieve some of the suspicion. Harry jumped, coming from his thoughts, when Tom laid an elegant hand on Harry's thin shoulder.

"Here, Ebony. Put these on and meet me in the library. I've called a meeting with the Death Eaters tonight." Tom placed a wrapped package on Ebony's bed and walked out, shutting the door behind him softly. Curiosity won the better of him, so Ebony ripped apart the wrapping with impatient fingers. Inside laid a beautiful, green watered silk pair of robes. Swirls of silver made the robes seem alive and the cut of them presented him as royalty.

The Nundu purred happily as Ebony pulled the silk over his head. He focused briefly and his hair grew rapidly, until it rested in waves that flowed down his back to his ankles. He pulled it back into an intricate twisting weave, leaving long bangs to flair out and frame his face. Along with the robes, Tom had provided Ebony an exquisite cloak.

The cloak was long, sweeping the floor in dramatic waves, and fastened with an emerald encrusted silver clasp. Ebony, satisfied with the way he looked, pulled on his dragon hide boots and pulled the deep hood over his face.

Ebony strode to the library where he found Tom perched on the bay window, reading one of the dark arts tomes. "What, no snake-faced bastard look this time?" Ebony couldn't help but ask.

"Shut up you vexatious brat. I only wear the 'Lord Voldemort' glamour when the _Order of the Flaming Flying Rodents_ is present at a raid. Come on, the others should be here now." Tom chuckled.

"After you, oh great and mighty Lord Tom," Ebony quipped sarcastically. With a huff, Tom led/stalked off to the manor's ballroom, robes flaring impressively behind them. Tom swept into the marble ballroom, his heels clicking off of the polished hardwood floors and settled himself regally on this throne.

A sudden hush had fallen when Lord Voldemort entered the room, but now the crowded room was abuzz with the excited whispers of the followers. They were astounded to see that Lord Voldemort had someone following after him, but they were even more astounded when said stranger followed the Dark Lord up to his throne and seated himself to the right of Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time as an equal.

* * *

There you have it, another chapter of 'This is Your Last Chance'. Romance w/ Blaise is comming soon. Any ideas what he should look like?


	3. Interrogation

_A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the lyrics from Hadouken's song, "Turn the Lights Out"_

Enjoy!-

JazzyKat

(And a Special Thanks to the following People: **Trinity Fenton-Phanton, Chakahlah, Rainbow 2007, Kitsune Twins, Apocalyptica.1, Kura Love, Crazy Weird, redfang119, redheadclaire25, Rainbow2007, Blackest-Appologies, peruser, Mrmikezabini227, and Chakahlah for reviews.)**

* * *

"Greetings, my beloved followers," Tom's velvet voice slammed through the whispers and now lingered in every corner, nook, and cranny of the packed ballroom and brushed seductively along each willing earlobe daring you to divert your attention from what he was saying, "I have gathered you here tonight to introduce you to one of my newest allies, Ebony, he has offered his service and with his power, influence and financial support, we shall prevail over the foolish imbeciles of the light."

"We shall reign supreme once again and our ways of life shall be restored. We will be remembered as the generation of wizards and witches that brought about the return of the ancient ways of magic and the golden age of the wizardring world! Come and let us renew and double our efforts to restore the power to our magic and strengthen our blood lines once more.

As I mentioned earlier, our new ally goes by Ebony and shall be addressed with the proper titles of respect. Remember the old ways and be loyal unto their cause!" with that final proclamation, Tom dismissed his Death Eaters and called forth his inner circle.

Ebony had to admit, Tom's speech had sent the blood thundering along his veins and he could just taste the blood of his enemies and the sweet tang of the finest fruits. Tom's speech had also spelled a bright picture of a nation where the people could become carefree and wild, what they were truly meant to be upon his mind's eye.

Lucius Malfoy's cultured tones cut through Ebony's daze, "Tom, what's this all about?" Before Tom could answer, Ebony butted in and answered in a hissing, cold tone of voice, "Ah, Lucius. Getting impatient are we? I merely decided that my loyalties were better off with the winning side of things." Ebony stepped forward and let his hood drop.

"Potter?" Lucius sneered, surprised.

"The very same, Lucius. Surprised? If it hadn't been for the old coot's meddling, I most definitely would have been friends with your dragon. Perhaps all is not lost. I have joined Lord Voldemort's side of the war because I knew in the end the darkness would prevail over all."

"Shut up with your ramblings, Potter. How can we be sure that this isn't just some crackpot plan of Bumblebee's toward killing Lord Voldemort?"

Tom interrupted the huge-ass rambling lecture that he was sure was about to happen with a smirk and said, "He passed the test, Luc. Does that relieve some of your fears?"

"Yes, my lord. I am still wary of Potter. He has only been the 'Golden Boy' for eighteen years now."

A low chuckle stole its way out of Tom's throat. "Question him under Veritaserum if you so wish, Luc." Lucius looked at Ebony for a reaction, but he was still standing there with a patient look on his face. Lucius, potion in hand, cautiously approached Ebony and placed the required three drops on his tongue.

The interrogation began with a relatively simple question voiced by Lucius, "What is your full name?"

Ebony's monotone answer came, "Hadrian Jameson Potter-Evans-Black. Also I am known as Ebony." Lucius nodded, satisfied with Ebony's answer.

"What are your intentions for joining the Dark Lord?"

Ebony emotionlessly stated, "The barmy old coot was manipulating every aspect of my life. I wanted freedom and I knew that if I joined Tom I would be completely free. I want to help Tom in his mission to keep the muggle prejudices out of our world. Any wizard or witch who had grown up in the Wizardring world would know that the bloodlines of Purebloods are kept clean by marrying into magical creatures. I also know that the 'prophecy' between Tom and I was fabricated by Dumbles and Fudge. Their plan was to claim I was Dark after killing Tom and take the credit of killing two dark lords for themselves. Dumblefuck then would overthrow Fudge and take over the entire Wizardring World."

A newer voice piped up, "When did you suspect that Dumbledore was manipulating you?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked.

"When he kept sending me back to those abusive muggles who aren't even blood related to me. Aunt Petunia was my mum's adopted sister," if Ebony could have spat while under the influence of Veritaserum, he would have. As it was his eyes glowed an ever brighter Advada Kedavra green.

"What do you mean by abusive?" Avery's roughened voice struck out like a viper.

Ebony's eyes widened and he fought for a second before the serum made him speak. "Uncle Vernon has beaten me from the age of six and he started raping me at the age of seven. Aunt Petunia helps by making sure I am forced to work like a slave and not feeding me anything when I'm not locked in the cupboard. Both Vernon and Petunia encouraged their fat whale of a son to take part in trying to beat the freakiness out of me."

Bella's question came next, though it was surprisingly soft and compassionate, "Har-erm Ebony dear? May we see the memories of your 'family'? We swear upon our magic that we won't share these memories with anyone outside of this circle." Tom leaned forward from his perch at the back of the room and waited with baited breath to see what Ebony's answer would be.

"Only if the rat faced traitor and Crouch are dead," Ebony managed to get out while the potion wore off. Bella giggled, and with two flashes of green light and Advada Kedavra's later, held out a silver pensieve to Ebony.

He sighed and extracted the silvery memories, though they were tainted black because of their violent nature, and stepped back with a shuddery breath while saying, "I'm not going in there."

"That's all right, we'll only go in two at a time," Bella soothed. As Lucius and Severus disappeared into the pensieve, Ebony's thoughts fell back onto the near forbidden Blaise Zabini. Ebony had been crushing on the dark haired Italian boy for years now.

Blaise's caramel skin and violet eyes made Ebony's mouth water and made his body flush with arousal. Ebony's attraction went beyond that of just a physical sense and so he found himself unconsciously listening into the conversations of the surrounding Slytherins searching for mundane facts about the mysterious figure that was Blaise Zabini. Ebony could get his information fairly easily as it seemed the old coot wanted the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin to kill each other year after year and kept pairing them together.


	4. Changing sides w an order of torture

_A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the lyrics from Hadouken's song, "Turn the Lights Out"_

Enjoy!-

JazzyKat

**My thanks to:Mrmikezabini227, flame150, foxykitsuneyouko, harryxriddle, Mizue-chan, LadyLilandra, twilightserius, mich1990, Arekkusu94, Black Were-Dragon, kyubifreak, Vucic, Laurall, animaluvr123, Willi010, MariashaArziza, yaoilovekassy, narugarralover, namikaze natsumi-hime, DragonBloodSky, dc2287, striker90, fatesmask, T u T's, Simple Sensation, The Lady of Shadows, mith-chan', guardin of dragons, empressris, and blizzardflower**

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, a solemn mood had fallen over the castle. Somehow the once inviting Lady Hogwarts had made her hallways and classrooms seem cold and forbidding.

Blaise, having woken up back in his dorms disoriented found himself searching almost desperately for Harry in the classes and at the Great Hall.

A solid week had passed and no one seemed to realize that their resident savior Harry had gone missing. Blaise felt rage boil up inside of him red-hot at the rest of the school's blatant stupidity and ignorance of their savior's well being. It was then that Blaise decided that the entire British Wizardring world were mindless sheep following a master with higher power's orders without thought.

The only bright lining to the black cloud that had fallen over Blaise happened two days ago. Peter Pettigrew' s body was found outside of Hogwarts gates along with a Pensieve full of untainted memories that produced enough evidence to cause the Wizgamont to hold an impromptu trial and declared Sirius Black, godfather to one Harry Potter, innocent.

Blaise had stumbled over Black and Lupin the morning after hearing about the trial in an abandoned classroom, as both Lupin and Black had taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "What are we going to do, Moony? The senile old goat has everyone brain washed, Harry is missing and no one seems to care! The only one that's noticed is that Italian Zabini kid and Malfoy, though the little ferret has been awful smug not to know exactly what's going on. Wonder should we-,"

"No! Not yet," Lupin's voice lashed out. "No, we won't join either side until we know that our cub is safe, wherever he may be."

"Fine, but if you really know and love our little cub, you know that he wouldn't be able to hold his dark side in for long." At this revelation, Blaise turned and fled the other direction. Lupin apparently heard the noise and his mousy brown hair poked out of the classroom door. He stopped and glanced around the deserted hallways once more, before his amber eyes met liquid silver. Lupin inclined his head and walked back into the room to calm Black down some more.

Malfoy released the breath he didn't know he had been holding while his heart pounded in his chest before he scurried off to his private rooms in the dungeons, already composing a letter to his father in his head.

_Father, _

_ Schooling has been dreadful, of course. Uncle Severus has been unusually cruel to the dawdling cretin Longbottom. Potter is no longer a major threat to Slytherin gaining the House Cup this year, as he rarely shows up to games anymore. His pet weasel claims that Potter's 'scar' has been hurting him far too much to go to practice and games. Oh, before I forget, Profs. Lupin and Black have some interesting tomes they would like for you to look at; as such the book was apparently found in Egypt in one of the tombs. I hope to see you and Mother well during the holidays, and perhaps this Hogsmede weekend I could join you for some lunch at the Hog's head. _

_ Your son, _

_ Dragon_

Lucius snorted at the hidden messages within his son's letter. No one had noticed Ebony's disappearance except for his godfathers. Lucius could hear Bella's no longer demented laughter echo down the Dark Lord's lair as he drew closer to Ebony and Voldemort's office.

Lucius pondered Draco's letter as he strode down the luxurious hallways of Riddle Manor. The tomes that were mentioned could mean a number of things, but the meeting between him and the two mutts suggested that they were a stone's throw away from joining the Death Eaters and also knew that Ebony wasn't the Golden Boy everyone knew.

Lupin was understandable, he was, after all, a dark creature, but stubborn as a mule Black was a different story entirely. Black had run away from his predominately dark family and went to live with the light rooted Potters.

Lucius shook himself from his confusing conundrum of thoughts that swirled around frantically and quickened his pace towards Lord Voldemort's study.

Crabbe and Goyle Sr. had finally gotten off of their lazy asses and done something productive for once rather than sit on their disgustingly fat arses and stuff their filthy faces. The two had miraculously managed to capture Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley and bring them before their new Lord Ebony.

Ebony couldn't help but allow a deep, satisfied smirk steal across his normally impassive and blank features. 'Finally,' he cackled mentally, 'I have all three of the Dursley's in my grasp and I can use magic to exact my revenge on them for all of the physical, mental, emotional, and sexual abuse they have put me through. I wonder what I should do to them first.'

Ebony let loose a terrifying cackle that bordered upon insanity before sweeping to his study. Oh, the possibilities that had just presented themselves to him.

Inside the dungeons of Riddle Manor, a mass of rats squeaked and squealed, this time missing a silver pawed member, bones littered the ground, and a faint stench of blood lingered upon the stale air.

Inside one of the cells where the smell of urine was most present, the three muggles cowered together in the dark as a steady stream of water dripped down into the cell. The heaviest man was taking turns from being bright red with rage and anger at the freaks to being a pale pasty white every time a wand was flashed by one of the guards surrounding their cell.

Echoing footsteps sounded down the hall and all three of the muggles cowered even more. A dark sinister voice sounded out of the blackness that was only barely pierced by the torches that had been lit for the guards, "Well, what do we have here? Grab the fattest one. I want to have some fun with him before he dies. Perhaps then I shall use whatever's left of the body as a Christmas present to Bumblebee."

The obese man was grabbed and drug forcefully from the cell, kicking and screaming until a man with a mane of platinum blonde hair hit him with a weakened Crucio. "Shut up, you fat lump of a lazy excuse for a human being. Muggles like you are so filthy. If it wasn't for the music, booze and cigarettes you things produce, I would have killed every one of you that I could get my hands on. Ah, but you are already doing such a fine job of killing yourselves as it is. Oh, well, that's just less work for my masters. Now, you have to be good for Master Ebony, and maybe he'll save the giraffe and pig, I mean your beautiful wife and charming son. "

Vernon had already pissed his pants and now lay whimpering piteously. A velvet voice purred suddenly, "Such a good servant, Lucius. You are so very loyal. I can see why Lord Voldemort favors you well above the rest of the Death Eaters. Such loyal behavior deserves a reward," a golden arm then shot out of the darkness, plunged into the silken curtain of white blonde hair and drew Lucius's head forward.

Lord Ebony engulfed Lucius's mouth with his own and instantly dominated the kiss, angling his head to deepen the light peck into something more. Lucius felt something warm and wet slide along the seam of his pink plump lips, and he opened his mouth with a sigh to allow Ebony's tongue to slip inside and explore.

Ebony broke the kiss after a considerable amount of time, and after ignoring most of Vernon's spluttering, levitated the fat muggle's body into the throne room, where it was dropped at the foot of the bloodstained throne. Ebony swept up the dais the throne sat on, his silken robes barley making a sound as the swept along the floor. Candles dotted the room, and in the flickering light, Lucius appeared as a brief moment to be a fallen angel as he bowed.

"My Lord, the pig and the giraffe were unsuitable for your enjoyment, so I brought you the best out of the group," adoration dripping off of every word that spilled from the tainted mouth of the blonde aristocrat.

"Very well, Lucius. You have outdone yourself. You may have free reign over the giraffe, though if I may make a suggestion, I would have her spawn rape her first," Ebony absently crooned.

Lucius's face curved into a surprised smirk at his Lord's gift. Ebony continued on, "Now make sure they are easily recognized. Oh, Vernon," here Ebony turned his attention to the captive man at his feet, "come here, like a good dog. That's it, who's a good little slave?"

Ebony's words were punctured with multiple _Crucios_, forcing Vernon to crawl along his stomach on the floor. He made a desperate attempt at crawling to the doors at the end of the chambers, but two whips made of everlasting fire that had erupted from Ebony's wand stopped him and drug him back, burning his legs clear through to the bone. Lucius merely covered his face in a scarf as the sweet and slightly salty smell of burning flesh filled the smoky room.

Ebony cackled when he had drug Vernon back to the foot of the throne. _Remotus verpae _and_ constitus cruor _were cast in quick succession, resulting in an animal like scream of pain from Vernon, followed by a chunk of flesh flew through the air and skidded to a stop right at Lucius's foot. Vernon collapsed onto the cold and grimy dungeon floor, sobbing and clutching the place where his penis, however small it was, use to be.

Ebony just commented in a casual voice, "Just a little something to keep your gaze from ever wandering if you do survive. In case you do decide to go after any more of the pretty little boys in the neighborhood, let's just let you see what they feel like. _Constupro corpus," (1) _ignoring when Lucius stepped away looking disgusted at the piece of flesh.

As Vernon was being raped by his dick, he thought about all of the times those freaks had messed up his life, so as his small brain processed that if he was going to die anyway, he figured why not hurt the freak as well. With that little self revelation, he garnered up what strength he had left and lunged at Ebony. Vernon's hulking weight suddenly slammed against an invisible barrier that had been lazily erected wandlessly by Ebony.

Lucius relaxed the hold he had on his cane and draped himself across Ebony's lap, seeking attention once he had decided that the fat filthy muggle would not harm his master. Ebony's hand inattentively ran through Lucius's mane as he clucked his tongue, "Such a shame that you had to go and attack me, now I am going to have to make your punishment hurt so much worse."


	5. Help!

HELP!

Okay, my dear readers, I have stumbled upon a nasty writer's block and I need your help!

You have the power to decide what happens next in my story. So please give me some feed back and let me know! You may just win your very own story and/or character. Thanks!

-JazzyKat :3


	6. A bit of a treat

_A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the lyrics from Hadouken's song, "Turn the Lights Out" . This chapter may also be influenced by Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, so have fun. Oh, and be warned SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! _

Enjoy!-

JazzyKat

* * *

A series of new spells was cast upon the heaving lump if fat. _Remanere sensus(1) _and _Imperio_ flashed over the shaking form of the muggle that desperately wished that he'd never been born into this world that only turned out to be a living hell in the end.

A cold look fell upon Ebony's impassive feature, and he intoned only one command. "Eat yourself."

Screaming in terror and pain, Vernon proceeded to eat away at himself until Ebony saw the life start to fade from his eyes. Ebony then gently lifted Lucius and placed him back on the throne and summoned a knife to him while casting a preservation charm on his "Uncle".

A sudden low chuckle and clapping sounded from the entrance of the throne room. Tom stepped forward, amusement written over his features as Tom took in the crazed look in Ebony's eyes and the adoration emanating from Lucius's form.

"Good job, Ebony. Such an interesting punishment for the muggle, though if you would allow me to join in?" Tom drawled.

"Of course, have fun," was Ebony's smirked reply, before he waltzed back to the throne and let Lucius readjust himself on his lap. "Now, what to do with you, Lucius. Perhaps a little treat?"

***WARNING SLASH SCENE AHEAD***

* * *

Ebony purred before slipping his hand down Lucius's robes and wrapping a hand around Lucius's dripping erection. Lucius gasped and moaned before blushing. Soon, he was thrusting into Ebony's hand, nearly begging for release. "P-please oh god, please, please, E- bony, my lord, faster." Ebony only chuckled and pulled at Lucius's dick harder, twisting his wrist around. Lucius could feel the liquid pleasure pool in his stomach as a thin sheen of sweat blanketed his body. Higher and higher his pleasure climbed, burning a path through his body as Ebony finally thumbed the slit and forced Lucius to convulse; once, twice, before he collapsed boneless against Ebony's chest. Ebony lifted his hand and licked the cum from each of his fingers, sucking them in and twirling his tongue around each digit making Lucius's dick twitch again, despite his recent orgasm. "Oh, pet. We're just getting started," Ebony purred chuckling, standing up and transfiguring the throne into a king size bed covered in silk sheets.

Ebony pushed Lucius onto the bed, despite being the younger of the pair. Ebony leaned down and fastened his teeth onto Luc's neck, biting harshly before pulling away to lap at the marks with his tongue. His hands pushed the expensive material of Luc's robes down, searching for more of the unmarked, warm skin. Luc could feel himself harden again, as one of Ebony's wandering hands teased and pulled at a nipple. Ebony's hand was followed by his mouth, and he bit and suckled at the nipple until it was fully pebbled. Ebony shifted from his position of leaning over Luc to straddling his chest, and Luc gasped in a breath as he felt Ebony's hardness settle against his stomach. Ebony, hearing the gasp smirked and ground his hips downward.

"Like that, do you? You'll like the feel of my cock buried in your ass a lot better. You'll see how much I can fill you, fell how much your hole stretches around my cock as I fuck you till you can't see straight. You'd like that, wouldn't you, slut? How bad do you want to feel my cum leaking out of your hole? Huh?"

Ebony pulled Luc's head back by the roots of his hair, forcing a small squeak out of Luc's throat. "I guess you'll have to prove how much you want me to fuck you by sucking my cock. I want to see that pouty mouth stretched out around my cock. Go on now, don't be shy," Ebony pushed Luc's head down toward his crotch.

Luc hesitantly pulled Ebony's pants down and pulled out the massive dick. He licked his lips before licking a line down the pulsing vein on the underside of Ebony's dick. He swirled his tongue around the head, took a deep breath and swallowed Ebony down. A groan found its way to Luc's ears and he suddenly became aware of the silence. Ebony smirked, watching as Tom completely abandoned the torture of Uncle Vernon to watch Luc suck him. Ebony's smirk grew into a full blown grin when he noticed Tome's hand disappearing down his pants. However, a particularly hard suck from Luc had him moaning and yanking Luc's head back up to his level. Ebony smothered Luc's mouth in kisses, tasting the bitterness of his own self. Ebony groaned and pushed Luc onto his back, pulling his hips up into the air. Ebony spread Luc's cheeks and encircled the tiny bud he found there with his tongue, watching as it quivered. Ebony made sure to leave a nice view for Tom, who had conjured up a chair and was now sprawled out stroking himself.

"See that, slut? Tom has decided to watch as I fuck your pretty hole. Let's give him a show, shall we?" Ebony muttered before pushing one of his fingers into Luc's mouth and barking out a short, "Suck, because this is the only lube you're getting."

Luc immediately swirled his tongue around the digit, sucking lightly before Ebony pulled his finger away with a groan and plunged it into the quivering hole. Ebony worked quickly, stretching Luc out before spitting in his hand, slicking himself up and thrusting into Luc with one long thrust. Ebony's groan was echoed by tom and Luc screamed out his pleasure at the rough entry then bit down onto the pillow as Ebony withdrew and sank back in. Ebony didn't give Luc any time to adjust, just continued to pound into Luc with fervor, filling him to the brink. Luc's breath whooshed out of his body, as if the only room left in his body was for Ebony's monster cock. Luc started and then gave scream as he felt Ebony drag over his prostate. Ebony heard the scream and adjusted he angle of his thrusts to hit that spot over and over again.

Ebony could feel Luc tighten around him, so he sped up his thrusts, reducing Luc into a babbling puddle of goo. He reached down and tugged at Luc's cock; once, twice. Luc suddenly tensed and spilled his spunk into the bed sheets, tightening around Ebony almost painfully. Ebony heard Tom groan at the same time, and assumed that he had reached completion as well. He pushed in and out of Luc a few more times before losing himself over the brink of pleasure.

* * *

***END SLASH SCENCE****

Ebony collapsed on top of Luc and tried to catch his breath. When he could breathe again, he pulled out of Luc with a grotesque squelching noise. He cleaned of on the bed sheet, and shot a gentle cleansing spell at both Tom and Luc, before flicking his wrist at Vernon, muttering an absent '_Incendio', _barely remembering to cast a preservation spell at the head, along with a silencer.


	7. Complications

My thanks to: **Rayien,sakurarocksyoursocks,angelx51,Rori Potter,GreyHorseRanger01,divagurl99,Natasa Ozera,Sian9188,Treebrooke,YaoiCookies87,samgreycat,dupond48,YastoraRisa,EmoKatie123,Phantom Of The Silver Night,King Cairo,VampireloverD,Harrysfriend,D-M likely together,LeLaiAnne,wingedblackwolf,cookyc,snake-charmer68,FireX-2,Mara Jade Snape,George2Bob1,fanbasher865,fifespice,Mrmikezabini227,Vishous-girl,Raxius, .door1009,  
dhuron,onimaster818,katiehorses,Lord Archeron,FastlyFadingIntoDarkness,blood wolfe 92, and all of the rest of my readers. I love all of you!**

AN/ Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and things that you recognize. I just like to play God sometimes. Have fun lovelings!

-JazzyKat

* * *

A sudden alarm rang through the manor, causing both Ebony and Luc to start violently at the unexpected noise. Tom had jumped to his feet the moment the alarm sounded, his face paling drastically. "Tom, what on earth is going on?" Ebony shouted/screamed over the blaring noise.

"It's the ward for my inner circle. It only sounds off when one of them returns badly injured. I fear it may be Severus, as the senile old goat sent him out to strike a treaty with the Cimmerians," Tom explained.

"And who or what are the Cimmerians, pray tell," Luc drawled, seeing no real reason to panic just yet.

"I'll tell you later, right now I fear Severus is gravely injured," Tom frantically spit out as he rushed out of the torture chamber and practically ran down the hallway.

"I suppose we should follow him and see what all of this is about," Ebony sighed stalking down the hallway, pausing only to crook a finger at Avery who was standing conveniently beside a suit of armor in the hallway.

"Watch the body will you," Ebony flung over his shoulder, choosing to ignore the fact the elder Death Eater had probably been listening in to their escapades in the throne room.

"My Lord, you received a letter from a snowy white owl earlier, and the thing keeps pecking anyone who gets near it, what would you have us to do?" Avery spat out in one breath after nodding to Ebony's earlier command.

"Eh, leave her, it's probably Hedwig. Although I thought that she was with Sirius and Remus. No matter." Ebony mumbled. Luc followed along behind Ebony a little breathlessly. He had been fucked into oblivion a few minutes ago after all. Ebony rounded the corner and nearly lost his stomach at the sight. Tom had gathered Severus from the front gates, but the only way Harry could identify him was the sight of that long crooked nose.

Healers were swarming around the dark form that had been laid out on the nearest bed they could find, and a multitude of brightly colored spells reflected off of the great stained windows that kept a silent vigil of the broken man. Potion after potion was poured down Severus's throat and bit by bit his physical body healed. The only thing now was to bring Sev from the coma he had fallen into, and Tom, Luc, and Ebony had tried everything from screaming and cursing to sobbing and begging to get the usually stoic man to wake up.

"We've tried everything, Tom, Luc. I don't know what to do," Ebony sniffed.

Tom barely lifted his head from Luc's lap, ignoring the concerned glances of his inner circle.

'_Ebony, come here Ebony. Come to me, you insolent brat and set my mind free so that I may cram the old goat's lemon drops down his throat and choke him before turning him into a goat and lighting him on fire.'_

'Oh holy shit, is that you Sev?' Ebony thought back, a startled look on his face.

'_No, it's only my reincarnated ghost in the form of Richard Simmons, and I'm here to make your life hell for all of eternity, of course it's me, idiot. Now, quit your blubbering and free me from my mind. I always thought that Dark Lord had no feelings, and I certainly never thought that a Dark Lord could cry.'_

Ebony ignored the strange looks from Avery and the rest of the inner circle as he started muttering under his breath. "Well, fuck me with a spoon, he manages to ask for help and insult me at the same damn time, and how the hell did he know about the new Dark Lord status. Hmm, I wonder if I can do it from here, or if I'll have to walk all the way back up to the infirmary. Should I tell Tom or just free his mind first. Choices, choices," he grumbled as he had gotten up and started towards the door when he slammed into a very solid chest.

"Erm, hello there Avery. If you could just step to the side, I'll be on my merry way. I have some pressing business to attend to, you know, being the Dark Lord's equal and all that jazz."

"Oh, no you don't. Not without telling us where you are going and what you are doing when we still have to figure out a way to cure Severus," Avery rasped.

"That's what I'm doing. He called out to me using his mind. He's trapped and needs someone to free him."

"Ebony," Avery's gentle but gruff voice sounded, hesitantly speaking as if he were talking to a possibly volatile person, "there's nothing more we can do, our healers have already done all that they can for Severus."

"Oh for the love of- fine, you know what, fuck you and fuck all of the rest of you." Ebony said exasperated before turning on the spot and apparating through the wards to the infirmary where Severus lay peacefully.

"_Really, fucking everyone and it's only been the third day that you've been here, well eighth day to the outside," _Severus's deep baritone reverberating in Ebony's head.

"Oh, shut up. It's only a matter of time before they break through the barrier that I set up and try to sedate me. Now how on Earth do I get you out of your mind?"Ebony sneered.

"_An immense shock, or you could delve into my mind and we'll go from there," _for the first time that Ebony could recall, Severus sounded unsure and maybe just a teensy bit frightened.

Ebony sighed before reinforcing his barrier to a strength that even Tom would have trouble getting through before delving into Severus's mind. The inner landscape was trashed. Everything had a filtered golden light to it, and it felt to Ebony as if he were wading through molasses. Ebony looked around and found himself in the ruins of what appeared to be a staggering empire. It looked nearly like modern London, but everything about the perspective was skewed. Instead of being lush, busy and rainy, here it was dry, sandy and abandoned. Nothing stirred in the nonexistent breeze that whispered past Ebony's ears, calling phrases in a foreign garble that had a sense of urgency. Most unnerving Ebony was the sense of timeless eyes on him, no matter where he turned or where he looked.


	8. War strategies and final nights

(A/N) I am sooo sorry guys. I have no excuses except that I was being a very lazy author. That and I discovered twitter. So here you guys are and extra points to the person that reviews and tells me which song is mentioned. Thank you all for your support! :3)

_Again I don't own anything you recognize, I'm merely borrowing it for a bit._

-JazzyKat

* * *

Ebony started to wade his way through the wrecked shell of the once grand city, trailing one hand along the walls that had survived whatever destruction that had brought the early demise to the empire. His hand brushed over strange glyphs carved into the brick, the symbols lighting up as he walked past. A sudden stillness made Ebony freeze instinctively, his eyes scanning every nook and corner. Adrenalin rushed through his veins, but Ebony could find no one hiding in the shadows. Suspiciously, Ebony turned back and kept walking through the endless streets. After a while of seeing the same glyph, Ebony realized that it was a maze. 'Oh fucking hell, not again. Wait, remember this is Severus's mind, the answer to solving the problem will be so obvious that it's easily overlooked.'

Ebony frowned before humming and running his hands over the walls. Almost absently he continued walking in what he hoped was a path to where Severus's consciousness would be hiding. He stopped abruptly, feeling that something was out of place. It then struck Ebony that he could feel a breeze on his palm, where he should have been feeling stone. Ebony looked down at his hand and pushed his arm forward. To his disbelief, his arm sank through an open space. Ebony turned and looked at the path behind him, then looked at the path in front of him, shrugged and stepped through the open space.

~Back to Tom & the Gang~

"DAMN IT EBONY! Foolish boy," Avery roared, his arms catching the air where Ebony had been standing three seconds prior. Tom, Luc, Bella and Rodolphus had jumped to their feet when they'd heard Ebony told Avery to piss off. For a while, all everyone could do was stare at each other, then Avery turned heel and sprinted out of the room toward the infirmary where Severus was sleeping. A mad dash, several hallways and curses later found Tom and the Inner circle standing outside of the infirmary doors. Tom, being one of the last to arrive snarled out at the rest of them and stepped forward only to smack into the invisible barrier that Ebony had placed that was now glowing light silver.

Tom sobbed out a frantic, "NO!" Before throwing every single blasting spell he knew at the silver barrier. The barrier merely shimmered before becoming solid again.

"My lord," Lucius gently tried to pull Tom away before he caused damage to himself, but Tom snarled and continued his attack on Ebony's wards. Tom ducked as the blast of magic rebounded, singeing the very tip top of his hair. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. Ebony, don't do this to me now!" Tom shouted at the ward, pounding on it in the vain hopes physical blows could make it through. Tom sobbed as he slumped down to the floor in a heap. Luc sighed and crouched down, ignoring the way his joints popped from disuse and gently gathered Tom in his arms. Lucius muttered under his breath, "I hope for Tom's sake that you know what the hell you're doing, Ebony," before straightening and turning to the rest of the Inner Circle.

"We need a strategy as well as a fully trained army. See to it that the lower ranks know the basic spells, if not weed them out. It's time for this rebellion to actually succeed. Ebony knows what he is doing and we desperately need Severus. Bella, you and Avery will focus on teaching healing and the use of the Unforgivables. Rodolphus, you and Severus will focus on potions making as well as interrogation tactics and torture. See if you can rope those blasted Weasley twins in as well. Bill Weasley will take up ward reading and ward breaking as soon as I call him in from Egypt. Charlie will take up physical training and weaponry, no one in the light will think of bringing weapons, so that will give us an advantage. Nothing will stand in our way."

Bella and the others nodded sagely, pulling their robes about them and then slipping on their masks as they silently glided out of the hallway, intent on their mission.

"You forgot about battle strategy and gaining allies, Luc." Tom muttered. Lucius smirked, "Who better to handle the allies then a pureblooded aristocrat? Then you and Ebony can step up on the battle strategy and ruling the world."

Tom snorted and then squirmed around before demanding to be put down. Lucius smiled tightly and picked up his pace toward Tom's bedroom.

~~~WARNING SLASH SCENE AHEAD!~~~~~~~~~

Tom growled and attached himself to Lucius's neck, biting down hard and pulling, relishing the coppery taste of blood. Lucius pulled back and frowned. He shook his head before pushing Tom backwards onto the bed. He gently kissed Tom's eyes, cheeks, nose, jaw, then finally barely brushed across Tom's lips. Lucius rubbed gentle circles on Tom's chest as he nibbled on his strong jaw.

"Luc, what are you doing?" Tom whined.

"I'm taking my time tonight Tom. This will probably be the last time we'll be able to do this," Lucius whispered before lowering down to lick at Tom's collar bones. Lucius explored Tom almost painfully slow, taking his time in preparing him and then thrusting at a slow, deep pace.

"Luc, please. Harder. Faster. Anything," Tom begged, gripping onto Lucius's mane of hair as the slow pace nearly drove him crazy.

Lucius groaned and sped up his thrusts, reaching down between their bodies and stroking Tom's weeping cock. Soon, Tom flung his head back and came all over Lucius's hand, trembling as Luc slowed his thrusting but didn't stop. Tom looked up into Lucius's steely eyes and moaned as Luc kept using his spent body and found to his surprise he was fully hard again. Luc hitched Tom's legs over his shoulders and pounded Tom into the mattress. Tom's shocked scream made Luc's eyes roll back in his head. Three hard thrusts later, Tom lost his voice. Luc's thrusts quickly lost rhythm and he shuddered before pressing in deeper and coming. He braced his hand on Tom's stomach and pulled out, dropped to his knees and swallowed Tom's cock. Tom came and lay there limply, starting when he felt a cool wet cloth clean him off. Tom rolled into Luc's warmth and nuzzled into his neck while deciding sleepily that he wouldn't question why Luc hadn't used magic. Luc smoothed a hand down Tom's back and with that they both dozed off.

~END SLASH SCENE~

Back at Hogwarts, Blaise was sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts doodling idly on his parchment of notes. He jumped when he heard Professor Black's voice to the side of him. "Mr. Zabini, would you and Mr. Malfoy care to stay behind after class?"

Blaise glanced over at Malfoy before nodding to Professor Black and looking down at his 'notes'. He had in fact drawn miniature lightning bolts and snitches with what looked suspiciously like Harry's initials engraved on them. Blaise sighed and folded the paper carefully into his book "_1001 ways to court your future Dark Lord" _by B. and the Jets. He'd glamoured it to look like a book of house hold spells, so he had no qualms about leaving it laying out on his desk.


	9. Complications and Explanations

(A/N) Woo! Finally Chapter 9! Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

Ignoring the excited whispers as the rest of the Ravenclaws filed out of the classroom, Blaise sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, worrying about Harry. Blaise hadn't seen him in a week and was beginning to panic over his whereabouts. He felt a heavy hand land on the back of his neck, and he looked up to see Draco standing above him with a sliver of concern in his mercury eyes. Draco slowly rubbed Blaise's neck and waited for him to speak. Blaise took in a shuddering breath and started. "H- Harry's been missing for a week now, after I found him crying in an abandoned class room, and there have been absolutely no Death Eater attacks. My family is considering siding with the Dark, and I just don't know what to do," Blaise finished with tears sparkling in his violet eyes.

Draco smiled lightly and said softly, "I believe that I can help you with a few things."

"Do tell, Mr. Malfoy," Remus's voice sounded from the doorway.

Blaise stiffened, but Draco remained relaxed as he turned around to face Remus and Sirius.

"The Death Eaters have come back under the power of Tom Riddle. There's to be no more senseless killing of innocents. A new power has sided with Tom to help the dark win the war. He goes by the name Ebony, befitting of his hair. He also carries a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead."

Remus, to Blaise's surprise nodded and sat down on top of one of the nearby tables.

"You say there is some semblance of organization to this effort?"

Draco nodded. "Tom has just issued orders for the inner circle to begin training the rest of the troops and to weed out the weakest members. A minor setback has happened, but it's nothing that will impede progress very much. Unfortunately, that mishap has left us short a potions maker."

Sirius idly commented, "I always did have a good grasp on potions throughout school. Mind you I wasn't a genius like Severus, but I could get by."

Remus turned to look at him and they both shared a look before nodding and turning to face Draco at once.

Sirius spoke for both of them, "Draco Lucien Malfoy, we request an audience with the Dark Lord Tom Riddle."

"So shall you wish it, so shall it be," Draco responded and bowed.

Remus and Sirius returned the bow, and then quickly began making travel plans with Draco.

~To Ebony in Severus's mind~

Ebony found himself on a mossy pathway that led to what appeared to be a giant tree. He shrugged to himself and continued onwards. Again, he felt the creepy stares on him, so he kept an eye out for anyone. Apparently, there were no night and day shifts in Severus's mind, as the sun hung hot and heavy in the middle of the sky. Ebony had reached the base of the gigantic tree and found a rope ladder swaying in the cool breeze. Ebony gulped and climbed the ladder. At the top, he was violently grabbed and wrenched away from the opening. Heart pounding, he struggled against his captor until he saw that it was a bent and grizzled old medicine lady. She yanked Ebony over to a small table and pushed him down into a chair. He breathed out a sigh of relief and tried to calm his heart. The old lady reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a velvet adorned box. She sat the box on the table with a loud thump. With trembling and gnarled fingers, she lifted out a scrying basin and set it onto the table gently.

"Look," she rasped as she leaned forward gesturing toward the basin, "and your journey will be revealed to you."

She melded back into the shadows and disappeared, the tree and the cool mossy oasis leaving with her, leaving Ebony sitting before a dried out tree stump with a tarnished silver scrying basin. The red dusty ground had cracked due to a severe drought, and dried up dead brushes littered the barren landscape.

Ebony shrugged and looked into the basin. He was pulled into scrambled and mixed up images: a dusty feminine face glittering in firelight, the gold that framed the face glinting brightly, him, stark naked running through the bare ruins of some temple, carrying a staff with a blue crystal set into the top of it, Severus bound and peaceful at the foot of an altar, visions of Blaise Zabini dressed in white, laying on a bed and framed in lavender flowers.

Ebony gasped and jerked up, jumping to his feet and glancing around him wildly, searching for unseen dangers. He gasped and dropped to his knees and gave a shaky chuckle. '_Calm down, Ebony. You can't let this place get to you. You're only here to rescue Severus, nothing more. Now, think what you need to do. Obviously I am going to meet the one that presides over this realm and has taken over Severus's defenses. Severus's has been captured, but he seems alright. Apparently I have to find a staff, though I have no idea why I have to be naked. I'll also have something to do with Blaise Zabini later on. Right, now if I only knew where I was supposed to go.'_

Ebony glanced around him, stopping when something caught his eye from the left. He turned to face it fully and noticed four white pillars that rose out of the distance. Ebony quickly started walking in the direction of the pillars, not paying attention to where he was stepping, so he didn't see the cave-in until it was too late. _'Oh shit...' _Ebony managed to think before he was sucked into the gaping darkness. He hit a jagged outcropping and bounced painfully to the bottom of the hole, finally coming to rest on cool stone. He sat up with a low groan and inspected himself for any injuries. Finding no serious ones, Ebony realized that he could see. He was looking around for a light source when a sharp blow to the back of his head knocked him out.


	10. Challenges

Hooray! Chapter 10 is here! Hope you enjoy!

-Jazzy Kat

* * *

He came to sometime later and found himself lying in a cool silk tent, darkened enough so that the burning desert light could not shine thorough. A dark skinned female leaned over him and wiped down his face with a cool wet rag. Her green eyes glittered above him as she worked. Belatedly, Ebony saw her silent companion sitting in the corner of the tent, methodically sharpening a deadly looking silver blade.

Ebony struggled into a sitting position and realized how thirsty he truly was when he tried to speak. The female's companion reached behind him and pulled out a worn leather pouch. He handed the pouch to Harry and commanded him to drink. Ebony raised it to his lips and sipped gently, wary of wayward poisons and potions. Once the cool water hit his parched throat, he drank quickly. The male reached out a tanned hand and slowed Ebony.

"You'll get sick if you do not slow down, young sorcerer." At his words, Ebony tensed.

"Not to worry, young one," the man continued on, "we know that you are here to free the dark haired one from the bounds on his mind. You may rescue him, but you must complete three tasks that have been set before you. Nothing save flesh and blood may enter the city, nothing but the bearer of the staff may exit."

"The staff… you mean the-,"

"Yes, child," the female spoke up. "You must retrieve it and present it to the guard that holds the dark haired one in his grasp."

"Great, just great," Ebony groaned and wiped a hand across his face.

The male smiled and pulled Ebony's shirt off. The female stripped him of his pants whilst giggling. Ebony made as to cover himself before the couple picked him up and set him down outside of the tent.

"Here is where your journey begins, young one. We wish the luck of the gods upon your quest and trials." They spoke as one and together they and the tent disintegrated into thin air.

"Of course they disappear into thin air. Good god, I need a ciggy. Right then, I guess I am following this path into the ominous looking city there." With a final sigh and forlorn look toward where the tent was Ebony set off walking. Strangely where the stones of the path should have been scalding hot against Ebony's bare feet, the stones were merely warm. As he walked, Ebony noticed that along the sides of the road were glittering skeletons. It looked as if the skeletons simply put on their best jewelry and lay down to die. Mounds of gold and glittering gemstones lay as far as the eyes could see along the sides of the path.

Ebony sniffed curiously, but continued onwards. Finally it seemed that he reached the city gates after quite a while of walking. He pushed open the gates carefully and strode into the seemingly abandoned city. As soon as he took the first step into the city, he heard a little whisper start up in the back of his mind and whisper seductive ideas in his ears. The voice promised him a home and his parents back; it promised Ebony all the riches in the world, if only Ebony would step off of the path.

Ebony shook off the little voice, not trusting a single word that it said and continued onwards. The air shimmered a bit in front of him and suddenly Ebony was looking into a giant orgy of beautiful sweaty bodies writhing together in passion and lust. Beautiful bodies being fucked and sucked and all of the figures turned and beckoned Ebony in. Though his dick was very interested, Ebony ignored the scene and continued on.

The path led to a pedestal that held the staff. Ebony reached for it with shaking hands. He pulled it off of the pedestal and then took off running along the path. Up ahead he saw a huge temple. Two guards stood beside the doors. They stepped forward, the harsh sunlight glinting off of their deadly blades.

Ebony, without thinking brought the staff up and caught the first swing from the guard. He turned and blocked a hit from the second guard aimed at his side. He brought the staff up and continued to ward off blows when in desperation he gathered his magic together and forced it down the staff into the blue crystal at the top. The crystal abruptly changed colors, flickering through all the colors of the rainbow before settling on gold shot through with a prism of different colors.

A swing came down toward his head and he raised the staff and shouted, "Freeze!"

To his surprise, the guards iced over. He tapped the guard nearest to him and the frozen statue toppled over and shattered into a million different pieces. He knocked the other one over just in case and pushed open the giant doors. Ebony found himself in a darkened room, lit only by strange blue flames on the walls. He cautiously crept forward and soon came to a closed door with what looked to be a glyph for a sphinx.

He pushed the door open and froze at the sight of a great sphinx. She stopped her pacing and turned toward Ebony. "Answer me this, a riddle and I will let you pass. Answer wrongly and this place shall be your last."

Ebony straightened his shoulders and tightened his grip on the staff before calling out, "Great Lady, I am ready for your challenge."

She narrowed her eyes, then nodded and said, "I am found on land and in water, yet I have no legs. I have bones, yet I have no ears. My skin falls off, and sometimes my brothers and sisters are deadly, what am I?"

Ebony thought for a few moments then stated, "A snake."

The sphinx smiled and bowed to Ebony and moved aside so that he could pass by her into the next room.


	11. Return

Oh, my. It's been a while since I've worked on this one. Uhm, hope you enjoy and you won't murder me. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed/favorited. I don't own Harry Potter.

-JazzyKat

* * *

Ebony met no resistance in going through the next room, although a chanting music started thrumming low in the background. Ebony felt goose bumps rise on his skin at the haunting beauty of the chant. Strange glyphs danced and writhed on the walls in the candle light, coming alive in great bloody red splotches. Ebony hurried on towards the central door. The door glittered and glistened with precious stones, gold and silver in lays and rare woods. Ebony laid his palm flat against the door and felt a prick to his palm. A few seconds later the door swung open and Ebony withdrew his now bleeding palm.

Ebony's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he could just barely make out gold glimmering from all sides of the room and he could see shadowy figures shifting in the bare candlelight. Ebony gasped as his eyes lit on the only illuminated spot of the room. A figure was lying crumpled in front of what seemed to be an altar. Closer inspection on Ebony's part revealed the figure to be Severus, sleeping peacefully. Ebony stepped farther into the room, suppressing a flinch when the great doors slammed shut behind him. A regal woman stepped into the ring of light near Severus. Her caramel skin glinted and glittered in the strange light and Ebony distantly noticed that she was tattooed with the strange glyphs.

Ebony met her all knowing gaze and he bowed to her. She gave a flicker of a smile and inclined her head to Ebony, then spoke, "Brave warrior, I commend you for sorting through all of our traps to rescue the dark one. Tell me, what it is that this abused soul was sent to my people for?"

Ebony responded softly and respectfully, "Warrior, he was sent by the one he was spying on as a test of faith. The old fool Dumbledore thought to use you and your warriors to fight his false war against the sane and safe wizardring world."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Ah, yes, but your side is no better."

Ebony steeled himself. "No, Warrior. We are not. Not yet. Our leader has regained his vision and goal and is weeding out the weak. We kill, yes, out of necessity. Our rules are harsh, but we ensure survival and do not cover up our plans from our people."

She stepped closer to Ebony and seemed to size him up. "Very well, then. You shall have the dark one back and you shall have the full support of my people. To do that, though, you have to pass one final trial and become one of us."

Ebony cocked his head sideways. She smiled, took the staff and fixed a crystal to the end of it before handing it back, and then Ebony's world spun out of existence. Hours of excruciating pain later, Ebony woke again in Severus's mindscape. He sat up, ignoring the ghost pains in and looked down at his body. Twirling lines of mythical creatures covered his skin, and Ebony could see the Nundu on his arm had changed and looked feral and wild. Ebony snapped a quick glamour on when he saw that Severus was waking. Ebony watched with baited breath as Severus's black eyes finally flickered open. Severus smiled relieved at Ebony and stood. Ebony smiled back and withdrew from Severus's mind.

Ebony opened his eyes to find that someone had rearranged his and Severus's bodies. Ebony noticed that he was clothed only in light pajamas when he felt a cool breeze across his chest. Ebony let the glamour drop and swung himself off of his resting place and padded down the maze of hallways to his quarters. Ebony slid into a steaming hot shower and groaned at the feel of the hot water washing away all of his little aches and cramps.

Ebony heard frantic running and shouting, but paid them no mind as he washed out his hair until a wave of cold air swept into the bathroom. Ebony squawked at the cold air and whirled to see who was trying to make him freeze to death. A terrified looking Tom stood in the doorway, and Ebony relaxed and rinsed the soap out of his hair. Ebony felt Tom's magic gathering and suddenly Ebony was standing completely dry in front of Tom. Ebony blinked as he noticed Tom's aura flare and Ebony could, to his astonishment, tell what spells Tom was going to use before he verbalized the spell. Ebony shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his head and braced himself for the rounds of hysteric screeching that was sure to ensue, but to his surprise Tom merely smiled at him and called for Lucius.

Bella, Rodolphus, Avery, Remus and Sirius appeared at the doorway as well. Tom pulled Ebony into a crushing hug, and said, "Don't ever do that to us again! We nearly went crazy. Please tell me are you alright?"

Ebony gently pulled a bit away from Tom and let the frantic Dark Lord check him over for any injuries. Aside from a nasty sunburn and being malnourished, Ebony was fine. The rest of the circle hugged him before Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hope you don't mind that we joined your side, pup. Now, how about you tell us about that young Zabini lad."

Ebony hissed in pain at Sirius slapping his sunburn and would have blushed, but his face was already blood red. Remus heard Ebony's hiss and glared at Sirius who realized what he'd done and sheepishly smiled, then backed away slowly.

"I'll just get some healing potion for that sunburn, shall I? I'll be right back." Sirius nearly sprinted from the room. Lucius circled around Ebony, looking at the markings in awe. Tom snapped out a, "What!" when no one explained why Ebony's markings were so interesting.

Lucius gathered his irritated lover into his arms and soothed him, "Ebony had been truly honored to bear the Cimmerian's marks. They mean that he's a member of their tribe and that they most likely side with us. No living soul has received the Cimmerian markings since Merlin's time, and it wasn't Merlin who received them."

Tom's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he looked at Ebony shocked. Ebony looked nearly as surprised as he did. Sirius wisely chose that moment to return with the healing cream, seemingly oblivious to Ebony and Tom's shock. Tom regained his senses and snatched the cream from Sirius. He pushed Ebony down and gently spread the cream over the sunburn. Ebony sighed at the cook relief and nearly fell asleep at Tom's gentle touch. Tom frowned at how thin Ebony was and ordered a house elf to bring him a plate. Ebony rolled his eyes but ate the plate full under the watchful eyes of the inner circle.


	12. Violet eyes and bad mornings

Tom had immediately forced Ebony into bed rest, and for once the raven haired teen did not protest at being mothered and instead sank down gratefully into the warm and soft covers. Severus had awakened shortly after Ebony did and was being tended to by Avery and Rodolphus. Ebony pushed himself up to where he could sit up for a bit and turned to Tom who handed him the reports of everything that had been going on whilst Ebony had been trying to heal Severus.

"Many of the Death Eater and Dark affiliated families have been moved to our safe houses and are out of harm's way. We have no intention of attacking Hogwarts until Severus has managed to funnel the younger students out. Sirius and Remus have brought us some very interesting reports back from the Order of Phoenix meetings. What say you on the Weasleys?" Lucius told Ebony as he reached out to fluff one of the pillows Ebony was propped up on.

Ebony scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed as he answered, "All but the Mother and Daughter are trustworthy. The Twins would be extremely useful with some of their darker pranks, plus Bill is a curse breaker employed by Gringotts, so at the very least because of the goblins he would be neutral but willing to help us. What families oppose us?"

"The original Order, minus Kinsley, Moody and the Weasley clan, pup. Moody and Kinsley are content enough to step out of your way and defend the children. What are you planning?"Sirius was for once ironically serious and attentive as he peered at the thin form of Ebony.

"The Order needs cleaned out, especially the junior members who dared to betray me. Leave Moody and Kinsley alone; bring back the Weasleys that could stand for us and torch the place. Er, sorry Sirius." Ebony glanced sheepishly at his godfather for having ordered his home be burnt down. Sirius barked in lieu of laughter and ruffled Ebony's hair.

"I don't mind so long as I get to kill the elf and watch my mother's portrait burn. It's a win-win situation for me." Remus saw Ebony's eyes droop and lightly smacked Sirius on the back of the head. "Honestly, he's exhausted and here you men are making him stay awake." Remus huffed as he pressed Ebony back into the bed. After a round of kisses and goodnights everyone but Tom and Lucius cleared out of the bedroom.

Ebony had curled up on his side and was well on into dreamland when Tom and Lucius joined him in the bed and curled around his slight form protectively. Ebony relaxed into the embrace and slipped off to sleep. Tom met Lucius's mercury eyes across Ebony's side and saw the same devotion and care reflected in them for this young wizard.

"What are we gonna do, Luc? The entire world's out to get him and he's bound to run out of luck sooner or later. We won't always be able to protect him." Tom whispered, pushing Ebony's silken hair out of his face. Lucius sighed and tried to sound more confident than he really felt.

"We'll just have to teach him to be strong and to choose his battles carefully. Ebony's got more a Slytherin side than we give him credit for." Lucius suddenly looked to be every one of his years lying there in the faint moonlight. Tom nodded and leaned over to kiss Lucius before settling in for some rest.

Ebony slept peacefully for the remainder of that night and the ones thereafter when Ebony had been confined to bed rest for at least two weeks.

Ebony struggled awake as he felt his stomach growl. He sighed and threw the covers off, glad that he finally could get up and move around after his bed rest. Ebony actually would have slept in longer as he was still exhausted, but his hunger forced him to get out of the warm nest of covers. So intent was he on the prospect of finding food that Ebony didn't bother to reapply the glamour or put a shirt on as his sleepily hunted for the breakfast that he could smell somewhere in the mansion.

A couple of twists, turns, curses and general murderous feelings and cranky Ebony stumbled gracefully into the dining room. He distantly heard Bella cooing over him and he even caught Avery's hastily turned to a cough laugh as he wandered zombie like toward the banquet of food laid out. Ebony missed the curiously violet eyes that followed his every move through the room and Ebony definitely missed the adorable blush that decorated the violet eyed boy's cheeks. Tom and Lucius had spotted Ebony and had ushered him into a seat and had pushed a plate piled high with food toward him. Ebony wolfed down the food after up ending an anti-nausea potion, still not used to heavy foods, but too damned hungry to care.

Ebony then smelt the heavenly aroma of coffee from Severus's end of the table and growled in his throat. Ebony threw out a hand and summoned the pot to him, pouring the heaven in liquid form carefully. After two cups, Ebony was slightly more functional and noticed Blaise Zabini eyeing him hungrily. Ebony felt his own cheeks stain pink before he looked away from that endless violet gaze.

Tom was smiling gently at Ebony and he spared Tom a small smile back, instantly lighting the room. Tom had saw the earlier interaction between the two boys and he heartily approved of the young Zabini heir for Ebony. Tom smirked to himself as he decided to play matchmaker. "Ebony, this is Blaise Zabini, one of the families staying with us. You may recognize him from Hogwarts."

Ebony smiled at Blaise shyly and said quietly, "Yes, I remember he used to inhabit the library. Pleased to meet you, Blaise."

Blaise, to his surprise rose from his chair and knelt down at Ebony's chair before taking his hand and kissing the knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord." Blaise purred.

Ebony blushed and stammered, "P-Please just call me Ebony. My Lord makes me feel strange."

Blaise nodded and returned to his seat, missing the appraising looks from the rest of the inner circle, Remus, Sirius and Lucius. Ebony felt himself start to doze and excused himself from the table. Tom could tell Ebony was tired again, not used to being up and about this early yet. Tom helped Ebony from his chair and before he could protest, swung Ebony up into his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. Ebony begged off Tom for a shower and Tom had to support Ebony as he washed. Tom deemed that Ebony was clean and dried him before wrapping him back up in the sheets. Tom sat with Ebony until he fell asleep and Tom placed a charm around the bed to notify him if Ebony needed anything then slipped back to the meeting room where Lucius and the inner circle would be gathered with various notes and plans.


	13. Battle Plans

Alright, here we are! Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

The meeting room was a mess, papers were scattered all over the place, most of the inner circle sat with intense frowns on their face, but the main attraction was the epic screaming battle going on between Lucius and Severus. Tom sat down heavily in his chair, propped his feet up and summoned a bowl of popcorn, prepared to settle down and wait until they'd screamed themselves hoarse.

When it seemed neither of them was going to win, they had begun just flinging useless and childish insults at one another. Tom cleared his throat and sent a few sparks off with his wand.

"What seems to be the issue," Tom drawled bored once the two had noticed his presence and tensed up, quieting immediately.

"Tom, we have no reliable way of contacting the Weasleys and it seems that the only course of action would be to send Ebony in, but we aren't certain if Ebony could get in and get out without being captured by the old goat." Lucius huffed, absently swiping at a strand of Severus's hair that was hanging in his eyes.

Severus nodded when Tom turned crimson eyes on him and Tom sat back and hummed in thought. A hint of and answer hit him when he noticed Lucius cuddling Severus up in apology. Tom's eyes softened, but his face hardened in worry and opened his mouth to answer Lucius when he was cut off abruptly, "I won't be caught. Take me to Diagon Alley to the Twin's shop and they'll take care of the rest. They can get a hold of the right people and no one will be the wiser. Once they give the signal, Bella and Sirius will have to torch 12 Grimmauld Place in order to completely destroy it. While its ashes are cooling, we will prepare for the final battle and we will fight on our own terms, not Dumblesnore's or the Ministry's. I want this wretched war to be done and over with so we can live and love as normal people and not have to worry that torture and death is waiting just around the corner for us. This madness ends soon, or none of us will survive to see many years, dark or light." Ebony rasped, clutching the doorway in a white knuckled grip, swaying dangerously.

Tom sighed in acceptance and offered, "The war will be done and over with before Christmas."

Ebony nodded, appeased, but then swayed tiredly. Everyone took notice and several jumped to their feet to catch Ebony.

"Please Ebony, you are exhausted, won't you rest?" Sirius pleaded, worried for his godson. Blaise had jumped to his feet at the first sound of Ebony's voice and now moved quickly to support Ebony before he fell. Ebony allowed Blaise to support him, unconsciously leaning into Blaise's strong chest, but shook his head.

"You had a problem and I fixed it. Now, everyone please rest. We've a busy day tomorrow and you all can't be zombies." Tom laughed and nodded at Ebony's determined look and with a wave of his hand had everything packed up again and had everyone dressed in pajamas. Ebony smiled, appeased and turned to Blaise blushing, "Help me back to my bed?"

Blaise smirked lecherously, but nodded and swept Ebony up into his arms. Blaise took the opportunity to study the other teen's face and could see that Ebony, though he hadn't had a good life, was not bitter and was only more focused on saving everyone else around him. Blaise smiled to himself as Ebony yawned and snuggled closer cutely and began mentally composing the letters that he'd have to send to ask permission to court Ebony.

Blaise got to where he thought Ebony's room was and gently pushed the door open. He grinned when he noticed the odd Quidditch posters on the walls. Blaise swiftly tucked Ebony into the sheets, making sure this time that Ebony would have a harder time wriggling out of them and kissed Ebony's scar before retiring back to his own rooms.

~~~WARNING SLASH SCENE AHEAD!~~~~~~~~~

Tom waited until the inner circle filed out and smiled when he noticed Lucius was wrapped around Severus waiting on him. Tom gently pushed at Lucius's shoulder and leaned down to kiss Severus. The dour man was confused at the sudden affection and wanted badly to pull away and start cursing, asking questions be damned. He relaxed only minutely when Tom kissed his lips harder and opened his mouth with a startled gasp when he felt a warm hand slide its way up his shirt.

Severus pulled back and looked questioningly at Tom and Lucius. Lucius answered first, rubbing soothing circles on Severus's stomach and chest. "We want you, so badly. I've loved you from afar for so long, Severus. Let us have you, and in turn you have us."

Tom spoke in agreement with Lucius. "You are beautiful Severus and we would both be honored if you chose us. You'll never want for anything and you'd never be abandoned. Let us have you."

Blushing darkly Severus nodded from behind his curtain of hair. Tom pushed the hair back out of his face and smiled when he noticed the blush.

"There's the beautiful face that we want to see." Tom purred.

Severus lunged forward in a spurt of Gryffindor bravery and sealed his lips with Tom's. Tom's eyes widened a fraction before he melted into the kiss and eventually dominated the exchange. Lucius moaned in the back of his throat at the arousing sight.

Severus moaned quietly at the heated kiss and squeaked when he found that his clothes were suddenly gone. Tom grinned mischievously and kissed his way down Severus's jaw and down onto his chest. Lucius slid his hand down further to Severus's interested cock. Severus bit his lip at the sensation, trying to stifle his moans. Tom noticed what Severus was trying to do and pulled Severus's lip from his teeth and then returned to lavishing his pert little nubs with attention. Lucius, frustrated with how little he was being allowed to play apparated the three of them to the master quarters and had Severus straddled in two seconds.

A couple of whispered spells later, Lucius was rocking back and forth, buried to the root in Severus. Tom in turn was buried deep in Lucius and was setting the pace. Faster and faster they moved before the friction became too much to bear and they vaulted shuddering over the edge.

~END SLASH SCENE~


	14. Diagon Alley

Two thumbs up for listening to awesome badass music while you write? Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

Morning brought all kinds of chaos as the inner circle ran around in circles trying to get their separate tasks done and ended up running over top of one another. Ebony sat in the center of the chaos, calm and only a little tired. Tom sat beside him, shooting him concerned looks, but he left Ebony to his peace. Ebony only had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him, inciting exclamations of disgust from Sirius who was a hardcore tea kind of guy. Blaise, hair wet from the shower, swept into the room and made his way to Ebony's side. Sirius and Remus budged up, giving Blaise Ebony's right side to sit at.

Blaise nodded in thanks at them and fixed Ebony a plate after noticing what he was having for breakfast. Ebony glared, but allowed Blaise to give him the plate of food. Ebony reached for his fork, but Blaise held it out of reach. Ebony huffed and put him arm down and grudgingly let Blaise feed him little bites of food. Sirius cooed at the two under his breath, low enough so that only Remus could hear and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Breakfast was finished and the tension soon became noticeable. "Alright, final game plan. Remus, Sirius, Blaise and Ebony will go to the Weasley Twins' joke shop in disguise. Lucius will switch out with Sirius and he and Bella will torch Grimmauld Place once we receive word that everyone we need is out of The Order's headquarters." Tom ordered, twisting his mouth at rhyming.

"All in all, the entire plan shouldn't last more than four hours. If it does, attack Diagon Alley, but leave the children alone." Everyone nodded and Avery moved to gather what was left of the Death Eaters. With several smooth pops, Ebony and the gang disappeared.

They arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron and pulled the hoods of their cloaks down. Ebony now had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and a scar across his temple. Remus had bright silver hair and burgundy eyes, whilst Sirius had bright gold and red hair and had Slytherin green eyes. Blaise still looked like Blaise, though he had no real worry of being recognized, having perfected blending in with the crowds and becoming invisible years ago.

They proceeded into the pub, sneering at the crowd of goody two shoes that got in their way and they pushed their way roughly into the alley. They saw the Unspeakables roaming the alley and Remus cursed softly.

"Shit, what do we do? They're asking everyone for identification, and the Unspeakables have been trained to spot glamours." Remus whispered harshly, brandishing a 'Wanted Dead or Alive' poster that bore their faces.

Sirius, ever the calm one, assured them as he ripped the poster to shreds. "We got this. Look, the Twins' shop is just there. Just nobody speak and look like you're supposed to be here. Besides, I've got a plan." They made it as far as 'The Apothecary Shoppe' before the Unspeakables got suspicious and tried to ask for some ID.

A burly Unspeakable stopped them. "Hey, we need to see some kind of identification." Sirius smiled his award winning smile that used to have every girl and quite a few guys in Hogwarts at his feet in seconds, pulled out his wallet and showed the Unspeakable his apparation license. Remus saw the Unspeakable's eyes widen and threw up a shield just in time for the burly man to throw a stunner at the group.

A lady screamed and Remus saw Sirius's actual apparation license flutter to the street. Sirius threw the glamour off, followed by Ebony and then Remus. Mass chaos ensued, but thankfully Remus's shield wasn't exactly legal so it stopped a majority of the spells thrown at them.

Sirius whistled at an Advada Kedavra flashed against the shield and stepped forward. Sirius grinned crazily and saluted the Unspeakables that had gathered around. Ebony smirked darkly, threw a mega powered blasting spell at the crowd and shot the dark mark into the sky. Seconds later, masses of dark cloaked Death Eaters poured into the Alley, easily overpowering the Unspeakables who were used to useless Death Easters.

Ebony and Blaise sprinted to the Twins' shop, taking out any Aurors or shoppers along the way. Remus and Sirius rounded up the back of them, picking off Aurors and Unspeakables like flies. Sirius then blew up Zonko's store front, figuring the Twins would thank him for getting rid of their competition. He turned to Remus, fully expecting a tongue lashing, but cackled when he saw Remus set Madam Milken's on fire for only selling him the worst condition robes they had.

Ebony skidded to a stop just inside WWW and vaulted himself up the stairs to the Twins' apartment. George looked up from the coffee table and Fred called a hello from his position of hanging out the window adding to the general chaos. Charlie and his boyfriend Skylar, Bill and Fleur, and Luna and Neville were gathered in the small living room.

Charlie grinned, relieved and clapped Ebony on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I knew you'd be okay," he breathed into Ebony's hair before pulling away and introducing him to the rest of the gathered.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter, or now I guess Ebony. Ebony, everyone." They all nodded in hello, still quite confused as to what was going on. Kinsley and Moody stomped into the living room and Moody nodded approvingly when Ebony held him at wand point. "You sure know how to make an entrance, don't you kid?" Moody grunted as he settled into an armchair. Charlie pulled Skylar into his lap to make room for Kinsley to sit.

Ebony shrugged and said, "It's time for me to fight a war that I can and will win." Lucius appeared in the doorway and motioned to Ebony. Ebony nodded to Sirius and watched as he flooed away. Ebony turned to Moody and handed him an old brass key. When Moody raised an eyebrow Ebony explained, "One use only portkey to a safe house out of country. Password is Redemption."

Ebony looked at George, and he nodded and showed Ebony his portkey. Ebony smiled and with a, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" disappeared with Lucius.


	15. Burn baby, burn!

Alright! Chapter 15. This story is getting close to the mega battle and some Ebony/Blaise action. Hope you enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

Sirius apparated to a discrete location a couple of streets over from 12 Grimmauld Place after making sure Remus was safe. He whistled a cheery tune as he swung Kreacher's severed head around in a circle by the scraggly hair. He'd snuck in and killed the little shit earlier in the week and couldn't resist using the elf as a calling card of sorts. Sirius waved his hand carelessly and changed his appearance, conjured a newspaper, shrunk Kreacher's head and stuck it in his pocket and sat down on the conveniently placed bench in front of his childhood home. Sirius suspected the bench was Tonks's doing as she was the only one too clumsy to apparate and frequently rode the Knight Bus everywhere. He grinned to himself and bounced his leg anxiously waiting for Bella to arrive.

A quiet pop signaled someone apparated in and Sirius didn't tense when a figure joined him on the bench. He simply folded down a corner to the paper, stood to his feet and held out a hand to the glamoured Bellatrix. She smiled viciously and took his arm and hummed a little tune while they walked to the front of the house. They both stepped inside of the wards and noticed people gather at the windows. Sirius and Bella paid them no mind, both simply taking out their wands and beginning to chant. Four minutes and several very powerful spells later Grimmauld Place was up in flames and those trapped inside couldn't get out.

Sirius conjured a picnic blanket and unshrunk a basket full of food and settled down to listen to the screams of both the inhabitants of the house and of his mother's portrait. Sirius toasted the cackling Bellatrix and patted Kreacher's head from where it sat as a blanket weight.

"How fun, cousin! We should get together more often. Bring around your wolfy pal and I'll rope Rod into grilling or some such." Bella grinned as she helped Sirius pack. Sirius nodded, pulled her into a hug and prepared Kreacher's head with a message to Dumbles. Sirius stepped back and admired his handy work for a moment or two and with a cock of his hat he was gone.

Bella apparated out just as the purple cloaked Aurors swarmed onto the street, quickly followed by Dumbledore, the Weasley matriarch and Minister Fudge.

Fudge sputtered as he surveyed the wreckage of one of the most prolific magical family's legacy that now lay in ashes at his feet. His most trusted advisor, Lucius Malfoy stifled a gasp in one of his gloves. Dumbledore was unusually somber and grave as he looked over what was left of Order Headquarters. The twinkle in his eyes went out completely when he saw Kreacher's head and he read the message. IN the background, one of the less experienced Aurors gagged when he noticed the burned crisps of bodies.

Fudge, Dumbledore and Lucius had merely conjured cloths to cover their mouths to the sweet smell. Lucius mentally cackled as he looked at the differing facial expressions, secretly impressed with Sirius and Bella's work. He'd dropped Ebony back off at Tom's manor in Blaise's arms and had returned to the Ministry and pretended to work until he was called out by Fudge. Only Dumbledore hadn't wanted him to go along on the trip, but had grudgingly allowed Lucius's presence, if only to prevent making a scene in front of Fudge and the reporters.

Lucius drug himself back to attention when Fudge ordered the Aurors to start clean up and stated that he and Dumbledore would hold a press conference to explain what had happened. Fudge dismissed Lucius and the platinum haired wizard bowed before disappearing with a snap. Lucius returned to his office at the Ministry and composed an anonymous note to Rita Skeeter. Hopefully the offer of covering the Black's ancestral home burning whilst there were people inside when they really shouldn't be would be enough to set Rita off of Lucius's back for a while.

Lucius's lips curled into a frightening smile as he thought about those who had died in the blaze. Instead of dying heroes, they would die as thieves. Lucius flooed back to Riddle mansion and had to steady himself when a blur with messy black hair vaulted into his midsection. Lucius caught Ebony and swung him up in his arms. Ebony smiled at Lucius and wrapped around his neck, satisfied that Lucius was safe.

Tom pulled Ebony off of Lucius and shooed the two into the meeting hall. "Alright, Grimmauld Place is in ashes, Dumbledore and Fudge will look like two scared old men in the next issue of the Prophet, Diagon Alley is a mess and we haven't lost any one." Sirius ticked them off on his fingers as he talked. Remus frowned and swatted Sirius's legs off of the table.

Remus continued, "The only thing we have left is officially declaring war on Dumbledore. The Council has agreed that most if not all magical creatures will aid our side in the fighting. Those that do not fight will remain neutral to both sides. Although we still lack a functioning medical unit amongst the Death Eaters."

Tom nodded at the news and ignored Ebony convincing a conjured cobra to crawl into Zabini's lap. "Avery and Severus have volunteered to work on training a medical unit."

Laughing at the ensuing yelp, Ebony cut in, "Fred and George may be useful on that end as well. Many of their weapons have been designed to server other purposes as well. I'll owl them tonight and see if they'll help."Ebony coughed to hide his laughter, and tried really hard not to blush at the violet eyed teen that sent a tickling jinx back at him.

Tom smirked and rocked back in his chair and said, "The Death Eaters preformed their task marvelously at Diagon Alley; however we will need some more troops. Lucius, if you will begin a new recruiting program?" Lucius nodded and with that the meeting was adjourned and supper commenced.


	16. False Update Help is needed!

HELP! I've gotten stuck on how I want to proceed into the final battle, any ideas? If you have any send me a PM, or review and tell me your ideas! Also what should the story's cover be? Any ideas to that either?


	17. Duels and Anger

**All right, I've got a bit back on track. Here's chapter 16, hope you enjoy it. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter and if you have any questions/suggestions, message me!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

Or rather, supper would have commenced had Bartholomew Peters, one of the higher ranking death eaters not sent subtle digs at Ebony's skill every few minutes. Barty had been promoted because he showed a high aptitude for more destructive spells, but he wasn't the brightest thing and had it not been for his excellent spell work, Tom would have cleared him out ages ago.

"Shouldn't we reserve these types of talks for the more experienced of us?" Barty sneered slyly in Ebony's direction. Lucius caught the jibe and frowned with a cure already forming on his lips, but Tom shook his head and motioned over toward Ebony. Lucius nodded in understanding and sat back to watch how Ebony would handle those who questioned his skills. Lucius motioned to Sirius and Remus and they too sat back and watched.

Ebony showed no signs of having heard, ignoring Barty and calmly cutting another piece of meat off to eat. Barty sneered and tried again. "Little boys have no place at the table, especially little boys who tend to half breeds-," Barty choked off as Ebony's eyes blazed. Ebony placed his knife and fork down and pulled his wand out from his sleeve. He then stripped out of his cloak and handed it to Blaise.

He bowed to Barty and hissed between his teeth, "I challenge you to a dual. No seconds, any means necessary until the other calls for mercy."

Barty jumped up with a snarl and said, "Have at me, kid."

Ebony smirked and glided over to the middle of the room, his mind frantically reviewing everything he'd learned through the DA and his own time spent in Severus's mind. He faced Barty and waited on the fool to make the first move so he could gage his strengths and weaknesses all the while weaving wards into his clothes under his breath. Tom waved a hand and set a ward around the fighting circle.

Barty started off big and flashy with an Expelliarmus that Ebony sidestepped and let fizzle out against the wards. Ebony tested the waters and flung an over powered Reducto at the ground in front of Barty. As most wizards and witches would do, Barty flung up a shield and didn't even try to dodge to a safer position. Ebony nodded and with Avis directed the colorful stream of birds to peck at Barty. Barty completely dropped his attention from Ebony to the birds and Ebony nearly face palmed at how easily Barty lost his attention.

Ebony yawned and sent Flipendo and bit his lip to keep from laughing as Barty bowled over backwards. Barty was then set ablaze by a carefully aimed Incendio and for shits and giggles Ebony made Barty dance around in a horrifying parody of a dance.

"I yield! I yield, victory is yours." Barty cried. Ebony waved his hand and upended several jugs of water over Barty, stopping the blaze. Ebony bowed and turned to walk away when his gut clenched and he sprung to the side just in time to avoid a glowing purple spell.

Ebony spun around enraged that the lowlife bastard would try to murder him as he was turned away from the fight and flung spell after spell at Barty, each one having a more gruesome effect. Ebony's irritation caused him to slip into parseltongue, but he barely stopped to catch his breath and continued on. Ebony wanted this fucker to bleed and to hurt, so he held nothing back and the more spells he flung, the angrier he got until his rage threatened to overtake him. Ebony remembered that anger only worked best when you were calm so he took a calming breath and centered his anger for something more. Ebony stalked toward Barty slowly, taking his time in making Barty scream. Barty was bloodied and on his knees when Ebony finally approached the fool.

Ebony stopped in front of the broken form of Barty and waited until he raised his eyes before hissing out 'Crucio'. Barty screamed, high and bloodcurdling, but Ebony pushed more of his power and rage and hatred into the spell and Barty screamed so hard his voice gave and he coughed blood as he bit through his tongue. Seconds and minutes passed as Barty writhed and thrashed under the absolute power of Ebony's spell before Tom interrupted the spell and healed the damage done to Barty. Ebony stood panting, but smiled when he heard Barty scream again. He raised his head and met Bella's glittering eyes.

She grinned down at him proud that he'd mastered the torture spell. Ebony dared to look at Blaise, halfway afraid of what he was going to find, but he need not have worried. Blaise was staring at Ebony lustily and was half a second away from palming himself through his robes when Blaise caught Ebony's eyes.

Blaise smirked and nodded his approval at Ebony's actions. Tom finished off with Barty and motioned for Ebony to follow him into the study. Ebony sank down into one of the plush armchairs and stared at Tom who looked torn between absolute fury and pride. Eventually pride won out and Tom clapped Ebony on the shoulder.

"Impressive dueling out there, but you must be careful when casting in parseltongue. Every spell is magnified tenfold and so is the energy required to cast it. You will train with me in using parseltongue and nonverbal spells." Ebony nodded and slumped over in the chair. Blaise appeared seconds later to scoop Ebony out of the chair.

"My lord," Blaise muttered respectfully to Tom as he carried Ebony back to his room. Blaise settled Ebony against the sheets and with a wave of his wand had Ebony's clothes transfigured into pajamas. Blaise tucked the sheets in around Ebony and started to pull away when Ebony whined and pulled Blaise back onto the bed. Blaise's eyes widened and he looked down at Ebony uncertainly. Ebony smiled tiredly at him and patted the spot next to him. Blaise huffed and rolled his eyes, but climbed in beside Ebony and snuggled up to the other teen.

Both teens lay in silence until Blaise quietly asked, "What are you going to do about your friends? They think you are surely dead by now."

Ebony sighed and laid his head on Blaise's chest before slowly answering, "Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus will probably hunt down the Twins and demand to know if I'm alright. I think I still have that piece of charmed parchment; I'll write them and try to explain a few things. They'll pass on the news to those we can trust."

Blaise nodded at Ebony's words, kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep. Ebony lay there with burning cheeks, hardly believing that Blaise kissed his forehead before sighing and pushing the thoughts away.


	18. Screaming Skeletons

Right then, sorry about the wait, I was trying to get in as much vacation as I could. Hopefully I will be able to get a cover pic soon, if you have any suggestions, please message me. Thanks for those that have suggested things, and for those who've favorited. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Screaming Skeletons. Enjoy the reading lovelings.

-JazzyKat

* * *

He was roused the next morning rather unpleasantly by Snuffles licking across his face several times. Ebony spluttered and hacked as he pushed Sirius off of him.

"Urgh, gerroff! Gross! Who knows where your doggy mouth has been?" Ebony groaned as he sat up and scrubbed his face with the blanket. Sirius had transformed back and was clutching his sides laughing in the floor. Remus sighed exasperated from the door way and offered an 'I'm sorry he's so strange' look to Ebony.

"So, what are we going to be doing today, Sirius, since you so kindly woke me up?" Ebony groused, swinging out of bed and padding to the closet.

"I figured that today, you me and Remus would do a bit of catching up, drift around and see where life takes us, huh?" Sirius said as he perched his head on the edge of the bed, ignoring Blaise snoring and rolling over.

"You've been inhaling too many potions fumes again, haven't you?" Ebony deadpanned looking back at Sirius incredulously. Seeing Sirius's puppy eyes had Ebony agreeing without even thinking about, if only to get Sirius to stop looking so pitiful. Sirius brightened back up again after Ebony agreed and bounced out of the room with a shouted, "Meet us in the main hall in an hour," behind him.

Ebony smiled at Remus as he shut the door and jumped when he heard Blaise drawl, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Ebony blushed at being caught off guard and he stuttered out, "Shopping with my mega hyper prankster of a godfather. Hopefully between me and Remus we can keep him halfway contained."

Blaise smiled at Ebony and quickly leaned forward and caught him in a chaste kiss before pushing Ebony toward the bathroom with a handful of robes. Ebony was surprised, so surprised that he hadn't noticed his change of scenery until the talking mirror whistled and catcalled out at him. Ebony halfheartedly glared at the mirror before he laid out the robes and hopped into a quick shower.

He was floating on cloud nine all the way down to breakfast and he stopped in front of the dining room doors to compose himself and fix his mask back to the strong leader of the dark. His mind was screaming at him in the meanwhile, worrying what Blaise's intentions were. He was happy and a bit confused that the silent Slytherin was breaking down his walls, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind to worry over another day.

Ebony swept into the dining hall, ignoring the adoring and slightly suspicious looks of the ranks of Death Eaters and took his place to the left of Tom. He greeted Severus with a smile and to his surprise the dour man smiled back at him. Ebony was glad he wasn't drinking anything for he would have surely spurted it out his nose in surprise at Severus's actions. As it were, Ebony nodded back to him and focused on his plate whilst praying to any divines that were listening that nobody else would suddenly turn up insane today, too.

Apparently one of the divines liked him as breakfast continued as normal and Ebony said his goodbyes as he grabbed his cloak on the way out the door with no problems at all. Ebony reached Sirius and Remus and saw that they were locked in a rather hot and heavy make out. Being the evil genius that he was, Ebony quickly whispered a spell that would take a photograph without a flash that he'd learned from Colin Creevy and got as much black mail material that he could before backing away slowly and reentering the room making as much noise as possible to alert the couple.

Ebony got back to the two and saw that Remus looked the same as always, but Sirius's lips were bruised and his hair was standing in tufts. Playing the oblivious one, Ebony said, "Good morning Sirius, Remus. I see you didn't bother with combing your hair this morning, Sirius. Were you just too excited to go out today that you forgot?"

Sirius nearly blushed, but coughed and went along with Ebony. "Sure did, pup. C'mon this is gonna be an awesome day. Just you, me, and Remus all on our own doing who knows what, so, where are we heading first?"

Remus smiled and said, "You'll see, now come here and grab the portkey and hang on." Ebony grinned excited and grabbed onto the ratty sock that Remus held. Sirius pouted at not knowing where they were going, but grabbed on anyway, and with a yank behind their navel, they were gone.

They landed in a mass of bodies, flashing lights and pounding music. "WHAT?" Sirius screamed/shouted over the music.

"LOOK!" Remus shouted and Ebony whirled to look at the stage where Screaming Skeletons was gyrating and singing across the stage.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL, I LOVE IT!" Ebony screamed, dancing along to 'The day I left' and screaming the lyrics. Sirius shrugged, smiling at how happy Ebony seemed and joined in dancing. Remus smirked, knowing that the trip was a success, and relaxed into the music. Afterwards, Remus pulled the two through a door and past security to what looked like dressing rooms.

Ebony caught on to what was happening and he grinned and he most certainly did not squeal, damnit.

"Hey, guys," Remus called to the members. They looked up and called greetings to Remus.

"So, who do we have here?" Zee, the vampire lead singer purred motioned to Sirius and Ebony.

Jake and Drake, the veela twins looked up from their bass and drums, and Alexandrei looked up from his keyboard.

"This is Sirius and Ebony, Sirius, Ebony; this is Zee, Drake, Jake, and Alexandrei from Screaming Skeletons."

Ebony blushed but grinned back at them and soon had all of the boys wrapped up in conversation. Sirius snuggled back against Remus and watched Ebony laugh at something Drake had said. "This is the happiest I've seen Ebony in a while, Remi. Thank you for making pup smile again." Remus smiled and dropped a kiss on Sirius's cheek and turned to Zee who'd crept up behind the two. Zee raised an eyebrow and Remus nodded at the unasked question.

The guys had to get back on the road again, so Ebony wished them good luck and they promised to meet up again. After they had gone, Ebony turned to Remus and practically beamed. "This was awesome! Thank you so much! Where are we anyway?"

"You're welcome, Ebony. Welcome to America! So, what's next?" Remus smiled.

Sirius perked up. "America you say? I know just the thing we can do."


	19. Night out

Okay then, here's another chapter right quick. Uhm, Ambush is an actual cover band of sorts that I have seen preform live, so there's that. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

Remus groaned and dropped his head, but dutifully followed Sirius and Ebony. Sirius tracked down a map, muttered to himself for a bit before nodding and turning back to Remus and Ebony.

"Right then, grab hold and we'll be off," Sirius said after tapping a bit of a torn newspaper. After Ebony and Remus recovered from the spinning, the first thing that they noticed was how hot it seemed outside.

"Where on earth are we?" Remus asked, pulling at his clothes in an effort to cool himself off.

"Here, stop that before you flash somebody. Boys, welcome to paradise, or rather New Orleans. The best spot for a bit of a drink and some blues a man can find." Sirius said grandly after flicking a cooling charm at them both. At this, Ebony and Remus's eyebrows rose, but Ebony finally shrugged and said, "I'll try anything once, why not?"

Remus nodded and Sirius clapped his hands delightedly and tugged them determinedly down the street. Ebony was trying his hardest to ignore the staring but he was startled out of it when he caught some of the slow sweet accents that were flashing around him. Ebony would have happily stopped and listened to their accents, but Sirius was persistent and tugged him along.

Sirius stopped them in front of a little hole in the wall; the fading neon lights outside proclaimed the place to be Johnny's. Sirius led them to the line and Ebony took in the heated air cooling off into twilighty dusk and he smiled as the city came to life with the darkness. Near the front of the line Ebony spotted a few vampires go traipsing by, their mouths bloodied and Ebony looked over at Sirius alarmed.

"No need to worry there pup. America's less strict on their magical community and muggle interaction. So long as you don't fuck stuff up outside the designated areas, they don't care. Seems to have done better for them in the long run; especially with the local voodoo practices. Don't see many world disasters that were caused by the magical world over here now do you?"

They got to the bouncer, a larger man with the black sunglasses and a diamond stud glinting from his ear, and he smiled at the three as he let them through.

"Save a dance for me, eh boys," the bouncer laughed as he patted Sirius's ass when he walked by.

Ebony grinned up at the large man and planted a kiss on his cheek as he went by into the already packed bar. The dingy place was packed to the brim and a dull roar spilled out but didn't overpower the music. Ebony took a deep breath and noticed the place smelled like baking pizza and smoke, something that shouldn't have smelled good but did.

Sirius muscled his way to the bar and grinned at the bartender who was shirtless save for a tie hung around his neck.

"Hey there, beautiful, what can old Sam get you boys tonight?"

"Surprise us," Remus said smiling at the man.

Ebony rolled his eyes at their antics, but picked up the drink and waded into the dance floor. A live band was just setting up and Ebony managed to wriggle into a good enough position to see them.

They started playing and Ebony found to his surprise that they were really good.

"Great aren't they?" A smiling brown eyed boy said from beside him.

"Yeah, who are they?" Ebony smiled up at him, taking another sip of his drink.

"Ambush. Local band. Do you really like them?" He smiled back and moved closer.

Ebony felt crowded and frowned before subtly stepping backwards a couple of steps.

"Yeah, they're amazing. They definitely got another fan from me." Ebony turned back to the band and made sure to move away from the guy. His mind was screaming at him and he frowned at why he'd reacted so badly to the guy coming on to him.

But the lure of the band and his drink made him push the thoughts to the back of his head and he focused on having a good time instead. A sudden slow song popped up and Ebony started toward the side, but a smaller hand caught his and he was spun around to a rather shy girl's arms.

He smiled at her when she leaned in and said, "I saw you back away from the guy earlier, so I thought I'd stop him before he grabbed you this time. The name's Kat, nice to meet you."

Ebony smirked and pulled her closer and said, "Thanks, so much. The name's Ebony. You're not here with anyone?"

She shook her head and they both focused on swaying to the music. Across the room, Remus had pulled Sirius into a slow sway and Sirius was blushing full time.

"Look it, our pup has made a friend. Should we leave them?" Remus nodded over to Ebony and Kat. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"They'll be fine."

All in all, Ebony had a wonderful night. Kat stuck around when it became obvious the guy wasn't going to give up so easily and Ebony found that she had a wicked sense of humor.

Dawn came quickly as the patrons of the bar started clearing out.

"Whelp Ebony, it's been fun, but I guess we have places to do and people to go. So, thanks for the fun time and good luck with life."

"You too, Kat. You too." Ebony smiled at her twisted expression and kissed her cheek before making his way back to Sirius and Remus.

Remus ushered them outside into a little side alley and checked to make sure the coast was clear before he pulled out the ratty sock again and tapped it. They all grabbed on and managed to land in a heap of limbs back at the Manor.

"Thanks guys. I love you both and had so much fun." Ebony surprised all of them by wrapping around Sirius and Remus in a hug.

"We love you, pup. Now, up stairs with you. We'll ward your rooms and enlist somebody guards to ensure you're not wakened before tomorrow rolls around. Goodnight.'' Sirius said mock seriously before dropping a kiss on Ebony's hair. Remus also ruffled his hair and then pushed him toward the stairs.

Ebony made it upstairs and through a shower before collapsing on top of his bed. He distantly heard Blaise chuckling, but paid it no mind and he was covered up. He snuggled down into a comfy spot and was away to dreamland in no time at all.


	20. Morning frottage and reuniting the gang

Holy balls, it's been forever. I've been settling back into school with a humongous workload. Hope you enjoy. :3

-JazzyKat

* * *

He woke to the pleasant feeling of Blaise wrapped around him and groaned sleepily when he felt Blaise try and move away from him. He chuckled under his breath when Blaise heaved a groan and lay back down next to Ebony. Ebony smirked and rolled over on top of Blaise, planning on becoming dead weight, but squeaked instead when he felt Blaise's dick press against his stomach.

"Uh…" Ebony said nervously, stilling completely.

Blaise lifted Ebony's chin with a knuckle and rolled his hips up. Ebony's eyes fluttered closed and he gasped at the feelings the move produced. Almost unconsciously Ebony rocked back against Blaise, moaning quietly. Blaise groaned under his breath, reached down and pulled Ebony farther on top of him, making sure to grab handfuls of his ass and squeeze. Ebony moaned loudly and Blaise lazily leaned up, captured his lips and swallowed his moan.

Blaise licked a hot stripe across Ebony's ruby lips and Ebony opened his mouth to Blaise's tongue. The fight for dominance was fierce, but was won quickly by Blaise who smacked Ebony's ass. When they parted for air Ebony huffed a, "Not fair," in Blaise's mouth.

Blaise smirked and started sucking a hickey under Ebony's chin and rolled the two of them over. He absently sent a locking charm at the door and he pressed Ebony down and started thrusting against him in earnest. Ebony arched his back and bared his neck to Blaise's sharp nips and nearly screamed when he came hard. Blaise followed shortly after and they lay tangled in the aftermath before Ebony sighed.

"Where does this leave us? Will you stay by my side after the war ends?"

Blaise unblinkingly raised his wand and swore an Unbreakable Oath. Ebony's eyes grew at Blaise's solemn oath and quietly said, "A yes would have worked."

"Yes, but a yes is fleeting and means little." Blaise growled and kissed Ebony breathless again.

At breakfast, Remus took one look at both Ebony and Blaise and smiled to himself, content to let Ebony tell about their relationship in his own time. Tensions were flowing in the meeting room, as the Death Eaters had several raids to accomplish and show the Unspeakables that they had stepped up their game and were in this war to win.

"Alright, we have a raid at Crimson Alley, Knockturn, and Hogsmede. Avoid any and all children. Take out the Unspeakables as quickly as you can." Lucius shouted over then den as several quadrants of Death Eaters nodded and apparated away after getting their more detailed instructions from Tom.

Ebony swept into the room, nodding at the various Death Eaters who called greetings to him. He neared Tom and he smiled when he noticed the crimson eyed man had somehow managed to get Severus onto his lap and was holding on for dear life. Ebony successfully hid his grin by the time Severus caught sight of him, so he was saved from the dour man's ire.

"Ah, there you are, Ebony. I need you to look over this list of potential Death Eaters and I believe you will have a meeting with the Weasley Twins about some new products they've concocted. Seemed pretty useful to me, but you know them best." Tom was just a wee bit preoccupied, but Ebony agreed to look over the Death Eater potentials list and visit the Twins. Ebony was making his way to the floo room with Blaise on his heels when he saw Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Ebony called out on a whim and watched as recognition flew across Draco's face.

"Glad to see you on this side, Potter." Draco said politely, offering his hand. Ebony hesitated before grabbing it.

"Going to treat my other friends well?" Draco nodded sincerely and Ebony grasped his hand in a firm shake.

Blaise just looked confusedly at the exchange and resolved to ask Ebony about it later.

A trip through the floo later, Ebony found several blurs attach to him and they tumbled to the floor in a heap. He figured out Ron was blubbering into his shoulder, Neville was hanging onto one of his shoulders, Luna was sitting on the top of the pile and Seamus and Dean were somewhere squished under Ron.

Ebony laughed and just hugged them all back as best as he could, truly regretful that he made them think he was dead. They finally untangled and they just sat looking at each other before Ron, ever the tactful one broke the silence.

"Well, mate, wanna explain what happened?"

Ebony took a deep breath and started from the beginning, omitting his conquests, and finished with the game plans for the day's raids.

Ron was quiet for several long moments, before shaking his head ruefully and punching Ebony on the arm playfully. Ebony grinned at him, but quickly sobered and quietly asked, "What about your mum?"

Ron snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Harry. That's the best thing you've done for us so far. She's been out of her mind for years, and I've honestly hoped that someone would take her out before she did any major damage. I know she and Dumbledore had cooked up a wild idea to try and betroth you and Ginny."

Ebony gaped blankly at him before blinking slowly, "Well, shit."

The room erupted in laughter and things turned over to business with the twins, who'd stumbled upon a way to transform potions into splash potions without losing any potency.

After a rater vivid demonstration with a conjured dummy everyone stepped back terrified. Blaise leaned forward and whispered in Ron's ear, "How did you survive living with them?"

Ron laughed and shook his head as he replied quietly, "I honestly have no idea."

"So, what'd you wee little ones think?" George and Fred chorused together.

Ebony breathed out an awed, "Holy fuck," and they laughed.

Ebony also showed them the list of potentials and Ron with his strategic mind began planning those who would be most useful in what way. They moved swiftly through the list and Ebony was reluctant to leave.

Ron and the others caught onto the fact and he sighed and pushed Ebony though the fireplace and called good bye after them.


	21. The End of All Woe

Here is the ending, hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have.

JazzyKat

* * *

Weeks of preparation had gone into this battle, nothing could go wrong now. Ebony tightened his grip on his wand and on his own bag of the Twin's potions as he surveyed the battleground. The Death Eaters had been steadily picking off members of the Light side for days now and piles upon piles of bodies stretched as far as the eye could see. Every now and then, great fires would blaze up as remaining Death Eater squads sorted through the bodies, laying aside their fallen comrades for proper burial and toasting the rest of the dead.

To his right, Ron stood cold eyed and calculating every little turn in the battle, running communications down to Lucius Malfoy to keep the Dark side on the winning tide to the fight. Behind Ron, the Twins stood, occasionally tossing out crates of their contraband potions to squadrons about to take the field. To Ebony's right stood the imposing form of Blaise Zabini, his violet eyes glowing as they took in the bloodied ground. Ebony tore his eyes from the field to look at Blaise.

Blaise just shook his head and dropped a chaste kiss on Ebony's plush lips before breathing a simple, "You are my heart and my soul. We will win this battle. We have no other choice but to succeed."

Ebony felt some tension drain from his shoulders at Ebony's words and it was back to the endless waiting for the troupe. Surprisingly, the Death Eaters were only sustaining mild casualties, and no one vastly important had even had to lift a finger, much less wave their wand around. Ebony felt the tension rise through his shoulders again and he called out to the foremost troops to fall back and throw their shields to max.

Seconds later, Ebony was proven right as a massive volley of spells pelted the front lines of the Death Eaters. Ebony's blood ran cold as he saw ranks dropping like flies despite the shields holding.

Ebony heard Ron cuss under his breath a second before he threw a _Sonorus, _"ALL TROOPS, CONJURE STONE WALLS OR OBSTACLES! THEY'RE USING MUGGLE WEAPONS!"

Ebony cursed and channeled his magic into a stone wall between the frontlines. Seconds after the wall was in place, the Light side stormed the battle field.

"FUCK! THEY'VE GOT GIANTS AND TROLLS!"Lucius screamed out as the monsters took place on the field.

Ron was muttering frantically to Draco and they both were bent over several complicated plans. Ebony was about to start flinging fiendfyre into the crowd when Fred and George stepped forward.

"Let us handle this one. We've got a score to settle." Ron looked up at their determined faces, reading the resolve in their eyes and gave a grim nod.

"Once a Weasley, always a Weasley. I love you both. Die with honor." Ron stated solemnly, blinking back tears. The Twins bowed to him, their wands crossed over their hearts and with a whirlwind of smoke and a bit of magical laughter, they were stalking their way out into the fray, their brilliant hair being disguised in moments. Ron gave a choked sob and turned back to his plans, wiping his eyes furiously and brushing off Draco's look of concern.

An unnatural hush soon fell over the battle field and Ebony smiled to himself sadly and turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Time to take down the last piece, are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be pup."

Ebony turned to look at Voldemort who bowed his head and kissed Ebony on his scar. "End this fight for all of us, Ebony. Bring peace back to our land."

Ebony gathered the edges of his cloak, kissed Blaise as he glued his feet to the floor and waded through the mass of Death Eaters and Light fools. Time seemed to pause for him, and he could not hear Blaise's desperate shout, the dying screams, the explosions, the moans of pain.

He floated through the mass of writhing bodies, Sirius and Remus flanking him on either side, headed to where Dumbledore stood.

"Harry, my boy, there is no need for this battle. Just admit that you were wrong and give up this foolish game," Dumbledore called, fully into his 'caring grandfather' mode.

Ebony's only reply was to fling a blood boiling curse at the old man, who dodged the spell and allowed it to hit an underling who fell screaming. Dumbledore retaliated silently with a nasty lime colored hex that Ebony let fizzle out on the ground.

"This ends now, old coot. I stand for the Dark." Ebony called out between curses, hardly feeling winded at all. Sirius and Remus were doing a fantastic job keeping him protected from Dumbledore's minions and Ebony was starting to believe that he wouldn't have to use his secret weapon at all, until Dumbledore, in a moment of lull in battle, levitated the immobile form of Blaise into the middle of the clearing and started throwing spells at him.

Ebony, his heart and soul screaming at him, hardened his face and continued his barrage of spells at Dumbledore, until he saw that Dumbledore was preparing to _Crucio _his Blaise. Ebony's eyesight tinted red and soon he was throwing absolutely everything he had in him at the old goat, not stopping until he had the once proud and stately man on his knees, bloodied. The form of Blaise fizzled into a faceless goon, but Ebony's blood still sang through his veins for revenge.

Ebony smirked through his rage and pulled out a silvery vial, dumping its contents on the ground. Ghostly forms began appearing and soon everyone in the vicinity was watching the great Albus Dumbledore kill Adriana over and over again. Dumbledore cried out and tried to spell the memory away, but was hit with curse after curse from Ebony, his bloody hands worthlessly scrabbling at the dirt where the memory was poured.

Finally Ebony sent a cutting hex at the husk of the old man, ending his life with a gurgle. With another careful cutting hex, Ebony scooped up the head and skewered it on a pike and spelled the pike in the ground. Cheers rang out from Death Eaters across the battlefield and they threw themselves more furiously into combat.

The survivors were quickly rounded up and back at base camp, Ebony threw himself on the real Blaise crying and kissing him as many times as he could. Blaise caught and held him bewilderedly, but worked on calming him down. The Twins returned to Ron, George missing a hunk from his ear, but they were otherwise unscathed. Voldemort stroked a hand down Ebony's back and addressed his most loyal followers.

"The battle for our freedom is run. Tonight we shall lick our wounds and by dawn's light we shall begin to cleanse our world of Dumbledore's taint. But now we celebrate life and love."

And all was as it should be.


	22. All was well

And here's the official end to This is Your Last Chance. I've had so much fun writing this guys and I swear I have this odd empty hole in my heart now that it's finished. Hopefully you liked this story and have enjoyed the journey as I have. Thanks so much for the support you guys and the feedback!

-JazzyKat

* * *

~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~

From that last battle, the Wizarding World slowly straightened out under Dark rule. Rules and laws were harsher, but the surviving population was growing and beginning to match the muggle population in number and magical children were becoming stronger.

Ebony snorted as he hunted through the mountain of paperwork on his desk, thinking about his upcoming wedding to Blaise and feeling warmth uncurl in his chest when he thought of his fiancé. Blaise had fumbled through a wedding proposal five times before Sirius and Remus took pity on him and helped him out in true marauders' fashion.

A knock at the door caught Ebony's attention and he glanced up to see Ron grinning at his doorway. Surprisingly, Ron and Draco had hit it off at first sight and had been inseparable since, and Ebony was waiting with bated breath for news of their engagement so he wouldn't lose 50 galleons to Charlie and Skylar.

"Come on mate. I've got some news to tell everyone and Blaise is about to kill Voldemort with a toothbrush."

"Oh dear, I thought I taught him how to use more efficient weapons than a toothbrush. What has Tom done to him now?" Ebony asked as he followed Ron down the stairs in Riddle Manor.

Ron shook with laughter and nearly missed a step, stumbling into the railway. Ebony swatted at him and hurried ahead with a huff. Ebony stopped short at the living room door, looking incredulously into the room where Blaise was, true to Ron's word, chasing the feared Dark Lord Voldemort around the room with a baby blue toothbrush. Severus was sitting with his head in his hands, and Lucius and the rest of the Weasley clan were bent over in hysteric laughter.

Ebony shook his head and moved to the couch, settling beside Severus with a bewildered, "Right then."

Draco strode through and wrapped himself around Ron, leaning his head on Ron's shoulder as he called for order in the room.

"Right, Draco and I called you here to announce that we are getting married. Draco proposed last night. We hope you guys will support us."

Silence reigned for a few moments before noise exploded all around, and the group swarmed the couple pulling them into hugs and pats on the shoulder. Ebony elbowed his way through the crowd and flung his arms around Ron's shoulders. Ron pulls away to hug him back and Draco butts in after a moment.

"Ah, you bugger! Come here too!" Ebony said ruefully and drug Draco into a bone-crushing hug that prompted the blonde to squeak in surprise. Ebony felt people carefully poking bags of galleons into his robes and he smiled as he was surrounded by his family. He caught Blaise's eyes and grinned at him, stupidly in love and smiled even bigger when he was tugged away from Draco into Blaise's arms.

"Well, it worked out for us in the end, huh?" Ebony murmured into Blaise's ear. Blaise hummed and tightened his arms around Ebony before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I love you with my heart."

"I love you with my soul."

And all was well.


	23. Authors notepreview

GUYS! I know I promised you a sequel to 'This is Your Last Chance', but it turned into a prequel. The first chapter is now up, under The Bloodied Mornings, and since I'm awesome, I'm gonna give you a preview.

* * *

_A meaty fist crashed into the side of the messy haired, green eyed boy that lived in the second bedroom upstairs in house #4 Privet Drive. The resounding fleshy smack was the only noise that broke the heavy, muggy silence of the warm June night, and the boy, just Harry, found his head smashing into the side of the broken desk that sat in the corner, littered with scraps of parchment and broken quill tips. The corner cut a sharp line down Harry's face and he felt the blood well up in the wound instantly._

_The arm attached to the fist led to a rather large whale of a man who had beady eyes and a bristling mustache. Harry's Uncle Vernon, as the whale was known, spat at the boy before turning on his heel and slamming the door closed, taking time to refasten all of the locks on the front of the door, trapping Harry inside, injured and bleeding._


End file.
